


diabolical

by celerydragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Fantasy, Historical, M/M, Romance, this fic is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celerydragon/pseuds/celerydragon
Summary: A magician ties an evil spirit to the soul of a child.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from AFF

Feet pound on the forest floor in the dark, and twigs whip at his face as he sprints. The magician can’t see where he is going, but he knows his target is headed away from the village. He can hear it up ahead, the unsettling sound of raw chaos saturating the shadows. The air surrounding the creature is the kind of black that only comes from evil power, and it’s the magician’s duty to capture it so it can do no more harm to the humans that reside here.

A sinister, echoing laugh rebounds off the cliff face, and if the magician weren’t armed with spells enough to kill a king then he would cower away like a frightened rabbit. As the runes inscribed on his skin burn and itch, he knows he’s drawing nearer- it’s a big one. 

The creature evades him at every turn, backtracking and zigzagging as though it’s mocking him. Frustrated, the magician pushes himself harder, running as fast as he can to keep up with the ghoul. But it’s wearing him out, and he is only mortal- no endless reserves of energy for him. Lungs burning and muscles screaming, all he can do is keep chasing it down in the hopes the thing will get bored with the chase and confront him. 

It feels like hours of endless forest before the creature changes the rules. At this point, the magician almost welcomes the change, sinking low and bouncing on the balls of his feet as his eyes flick towards any slight movement, a twig snapping, a branch shifting, anything that might tell him where the creature might be. 

With a blood curdling shriek, the monster lunges at him. White blonde tufts of hair atop a disproportionate body careening towards him with wild red eyes. It’s skeletal clawed fingers reach for him, and it laughs, but the magician is ready.

Clasping the doll, he begins the incantation that will chain the malevolent being to the object. The runes on his skin glow, and burn more than ever as they draw energy from him, and he barely dodges the attacks the foul creature sends at him. One jagged nail rips into the flesh of his cheek and almost breaks his concentration, but he ignores the flowing pain and focuses everything he has into luring the essence of the creature’s soul- what little is left of it- towards him. Its screams pierce his ears, but he will not pity it.

The spell is ready, and the creature’s soul is malleable in his hands, now all he needs to do is tie it to the doll and it will never cause harm to another human again. He raises the doll, preparing to end the spell and the creatures reign of terror, but the toy is broken, it’s head ripped from its body by cruel hands. Horrified, the magician tosses away the now headless doll and casts his magic out, looking for anything that he can use as a substitute. A broken thing will not hold a ghoul strong as this one. The magician’s blood rushes as he throws his consciousness further, desperate for _something_. He can feel the creature fighting against his hold on him, and there isn’t much time before it escapes from him entirely. Certainly he doesn’t have the vitality to start this chase from scratch.

There.

A child. Barely a few hours old. Gripping the creature’s soul tightly, he runs towards a small house on the edge of the forest, tears in his eyes. He is a criminal for even thinking of this, but he can see no other option. He can taste salt as he finishes the spell, chaining the creature to the infant. The creature wails and howls, as if this hurts it, but the magician knows better than to listen.

The magician falls to his knees, torn with guilt over what he has subjected a mere child to. But the spell is cast now, and there is nothing else he can do about it, lest he release the abomination back into the world. No, no one can know of his failure. There is just one thing he can do with the last shreds of his remaining energy- a concealment charm. That should protect him from being detected by other ghouls for some time, at least. 

On shaking legs, he returns to the palace, to conclude his mission.


	2. 1/4

Growing up, Jongin didn’t realise that he was different from other children. He just assumed that everyone had a giant demon around them all the time. After all, how would he know otherwise?

The creature was massive, standing at over eight feet tall with shoulders too broad for it’s narrow legs, and arms spindly like a skeleton. His eyes shone red and were always surrounded by pitch black shadows no matter whether he stood in direct light or not. But Jongin was never scared of him, not even when he raged and screamed, furious with his loss of freedom and power. It was like they had a connection, and Jongin always knew that Kai could never harm him, or anyone else. That’s why he was so frustrated. 

As a toddler, he would babble wordlessly at the demon, unaware of the danger it could pose to him if it weren’t chained to his soul. He would waddle across the straw covered ground, chatting in nonsense languages and drawing smiles from his parents. The creature never laughed, or smiled, but he was always watching and that was enough for him.

Once he was allowed to roam the quiet streets of his hometown, he found that no one really seemed to like him much, but that was ok because he had Kai to talk to. He became known for talking to himself, and it was hardly uncommon for him to be seen walking down the street alone, mid conversation. The other kids made fun of him for talking to no one, but Jongin didn’t understand- Kai was _right there_. It wasn’t until he was nearing eight years of age that he realised no one could see Kai but him. Telling his parents about the ghoul had resulted in nothing more than indulgent laughter and a pat on the head- it was easier for them to believe that he was just playing pretend rather than showing an aptitude for magic. Training in arcane arts was expensive, and therefore a job for the rich. If you were training in the arts, then you had to be able to pay to live in a fancy house by the palace. Jongin’s family could only just afford to live on the outskirts of their village, on the edge of a dense forest, where the soil was lush and good for cultivating crops. Jongin grew up learning how to turn soil, care for the vegetables and harvest them every autumn. They had just enough to get by, and Jongin was happy there.

Because neither of his land-working parents were rich, he didn’t have good prospects to begin with, and with his reputation as crazy no one wanted to take him as an apprentice either, for fear the craziness would spread to them and their family as well. At thirteen, his father took him to a local ceramicist, hoping that if he received training in a different craft then he could move up in the world and make a new, better life for himself. Maybe buy a new house in the city and live there with his wife, when he came of age.

But when he got there, his father’s hand on his shoulder propelling him forward, the ceramicist closed the sliding door in their faces. Jongin remembers feeling alarmed as Kai growled viciously beside him, and his father banged on the door, shouting that he was a fast learner. No one replied and they were forced to look elsewhere, humiliated. That was one of the worst days of his life. 

They tried all manner of people and professions after that, trailing through the village like peddlers, but no one wanted to take him, so they had to head home. Jongin cried that night, for the first time in years, and his mother held him until he stopped. When the tears finally subsided, he looked up to see Kai’s dark silhouette looming over him, and he smiled. At least the ghoul was always there.

He missed the worried look his parents shared.

 

Almost a year later, during which time Jongin mainly helped out at the farm- it was only a tiny patch of produce, just enough to feed them, with a little left over to sell- there was talk of a new arrival in the main village: a swordsmith. Jongin’s father jumped at the opportunity of someone not knowing his son’s reputation. He took him down there the very day after he had moved in. He knew he was being impolite, but he was desperate for Jongin to have a better future than what they had to offer him on the farm.

The swordsmith, named Ilsung, was a nice man, and looked upon Jongin kindly. He took him on, on the understanding that he would walk to the forge every day, for he had no room for him to live there. Jongin eagerly agreed, bowing with every word of gratitude he spoke. All the way home he chatted to Kai about how lucky he was, even if the ghoul only responded with a look in his direction every now and then. With Kai, he had learned by now, less was more, so even if he said nothing, that didn’t mean he didn’t care. Not necessarily, anyway.

Of course, by this age, he had figured out exactly what Kai was. But how he came to be stuck to Jongin was beyond him. The creature never told him anything about himself, so he was left to guessing.

That night there was a celebration. Jongin’s father revealed a container of moderately expensive alcohol, and allowed Jongin to have some. The drink was fruity, and made him feel warm as he laughed with his parents. The festive mood was somewhat dampened by Kai’s refusal to join in, but still, Jongin thinks of that night fondly.

A few days after Jongin had been coming to the forge every day, word had spread of his apprenticeship, and some well intentioned village people had visited to warn the swordsmith away from the boy, claiming that his body was possessed by an evil ghost. They were right, of course, but the swordsmith still turned them away, full of scorn. For that, Jongin could not be more grateful, so he showed his appreciation by working as hard as he could, fetching, carrying and doing all the little tasks that he could do while he was still learning his new trade.

 

The years pass, and Jongin gains skill with the forge, building muscle so to use the hammer well and lift the heavy ore. His _cheogori_ and _paji_ \- loose fitting, white clothes- are always covered in filth, but no one minds, because even though he is cursed, or possessed, there is something about his work that is just _fantastic_. Even the swordsmith himself, by now a wizened old man- remarks that soon he will surpass his own skill. His hand is so precise and his attention to detail is superb. At only nineteen years old, he finally earns respect from the villagers, if only for his trade.

He sighs, lifting the workpiece out of the hearth with his blackened tongs. He braces it against the jig, and, using the hammer shapes it into a curve. It’s one of a selection of pieces that will be used in the building of a house. Although the swordsmith is trained primarily in the making of weapons, there’s not much need for them in this small village. Once it’s finished, loud clangs reverberating in his ears, he dunks it in the quench tank, smiling at the familiar bubble and hiss of the cooling metal. 

Kai watches on in disdain, and Jongin wonders if he’s ok, but doesn’t feel good about asking him right now. Even though no one is in sight, someone could pass by and hear him. Rumours can spread quickly, and though most people have stopped openly mocking him for talking to something they cannot see, he knows that one slip up will shred his gradually healing reputation to slivers.

It’s midday, and Jongin is glad he’s in the shade, as the sun is so bright that Jongin can barely look outside. It’s hot in here with the fire burning all day, but he’d rather be shielded from the burning sun. Working on the farm turning the soil in this kind of weather is something he only does occasionally now, and for that he is grateful.

Just as he’s about to lift another rod of metal and place it in the hearth to soften it, he catches a glimpse of something golden outside. At first, he thinks he’s seeing things, but then it appears again.

“Hello?” A voice calls out, soft yet authoritative. Jongin squints to see who it is, but all he can see is a particularly shiny shadow. 

“Is someone there?” The person calls again, drawing nearer. Kai’s sudden laugh snaps him out of his daydreaming. Kai never laughs, and this sounded more like a barking dog, but he is smiling his strange, sharp toothed smile, so he must be amused. Jongin sends him a funny look before going out to greet the potential customer.

“Hello!” Jongin greets, bowing deeply. “Kim Jongin; I’m the apprentice, the Swordsmith isn’t here at present. Is there something I can do for you?” When he rises, his eyes widen, and he bows again. 

This is no ordinary man! He is wearing an emerald green _nok wonsam_ , laden with golden swirling flowers, and dripping with decadence. Jongin suddenly feels all the grime coating his clothes and is embarrassed. Only someone from a very wealthy family could afford to wear something like that, especially on a day that is not a celebration. What is he doing in a place like this?

“Stand.” The rich man orders. Jongin cautiously stands again, ignoring the howling laughter from somewhere behind him. In his hands, the man holds a necklace; a brass disc, covered in runes Jongin has never seen before and engraved with similar intricacy to his clothing. It’s vibrating ever so slightly, and it makes him uneasy. Is this... _magic_? He’s heard it talked about, but never seen it before. It would make sense that someone as rich as this has something magical, though.

“Have you been experiencing bad luck?” The man asks, without even introducing himself. Jongin stares, dumbstruck for a moment before the man raises one eyebrow, prompting him to speak.

“Um? No, not lately.” He jumps, nervous.

“Then, have you noticed any unusual happenings? Any strange occurrences?” He insists, eyes intense, making Jongin fidget.

“No, none sir.”  At his response, the man frowns, and glares at his pendant, and shakes it a little. 

“Well, alright. I apologise for bothering you.” He turns and walks away, and Jongin watches after him for a moment, then retreats into the darkness, giddy. He drifts around the anvil a few times, collecting his thoughts. He relays them to the ghoul without thinking for a moment about being overheard.

“What could he have meant: ‘strange occurrences’ and bad luck? That had to have been magic he was using, there’s no other explanation. He certainly looked wealthy enough to be trained in arcane arts, perhaps he’s here on a mission?” Kai grunts and looks away.

“But Kai, he was so beautiful. Handsome.” He sighs, “Yes, he was a little odd, but then, so am I. I hope I see him again.” He confesses, thinking back on his petal-like face. It’s true, there is no one in this village as beautiful as the man who stayed for no more than a few moments. Pale skin is not common among people who work in the sun, and don’t have the money to buy expensive cosmetics. He wonders how old he might be- a little older than him surely, but not much.

Smiling to himself, even humming a little, he goes back to his work. 

“That man.” Jongin jolts at Kai’s voice, almost dropping his workpiece in surprise. Kai so rarely speaks he has forgotten what he sounded like. It is not a pretty voice; like the crashing of rocks and the drowning of a small animal at the same time, and it makes Jongin want to shiver.

“That man has the blood of my enemy running through his veins.”

 

Although Jongin hopes to see him, the strange, rich man doesn’t reappear, so after several days of waiting in vain, Jongin gives up. He laments often to Kai, who still hasn’t explained what he meant by ‘blood of his enemy’ but can’t do anything about his desire to see him again. It’s likely that he’s already finished what he came here to do, and has returned to the palace. If he is a magician, that is. Maybe that’s what Kai meant. Demons and magicians are well known for being at odds with each other.

 

The swordsmith has taken ill recently, and the forge is left for Jongin to take care of, and the other, much younger apprentice. He hasn’t been here long, but he seems just as enthusiastic to learn as Jongin had been. 

Shaking his head, he centres all his concentration into the creation of a new blade- it’s straight, single-edged and when the tip is touching the floor, it reaches the height of his hip. It’s point is rounded, and the blade itself flat, to be as unaggressive as possible. If this gets sold to anyone at all, it will be for decoration, not for fighting with. The hilt will be bound in shimmering cloth in a pattern that creates tiny diamond shapes, and he will etch something into the blade for good luck. The characters he will inscribe are a line from poem that his master loves, about the changes of seasons. With great care, Jongin gives the blade one final polish, before placing it on the rack to be welded to its handle another day. Hands on his hips, he admires his own work, then wipes the sweat off his brow with a dirty hand, leaving smudges on his face.

That’s when Jongin notices another person standing inside the workshop. He starts, wondering why Kai hadn’t warned him, but when he sees his face it becomes clear. It’s the man from the other day, the rich magician man. This time he’s wearing red and silver, the glossy fabric seeming to glow even in the shade. Jongin gapes, remembering at the last moment to bow.

“”I’m impressed.” he comments, looking over the collection of beautifully crafted swords, “you are a skilled man.”

Still bent at the waist, Jongin asks, “Thank you, sir. Is there any way I can assist you?”

“Rise. I am not in need of a new sword, but if I ever am, I shall come to you. No, I’m here for something else. I will ask you again; have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?”

“I’m sorry, sir, I haven’t.” He repeats.

“That is...unfortunate.”

“W-what is?” Jongin asks, wondering why the beautiful man seems frustrated by his answer.

“I’m searching for something, which usually causes chaos wherever it goes. My magic tells me it is here, but this village is one of the most peaceful and harmonious I’ve ever visited.”

“Oh. Perhaps you just can’t see it?” Jongin suggests, feeling sure what he’s searching for is the creature floating just out of arm’s reach behind him.

“What a curious suggestion.” The man eyes him suspiciously. Sweat drips down his back, wondering if he went too far. “You know something, don’t you?” 

“I haven’t lied to you, sir, I promise.” Jongin quivers, resisting the urge to hide his face.

“No, not lying, but…” He frowns once again, pulling the same brass pendant from inside his robes, “not telling the truth either. I will get to the bottom of this, make no mistake.” it sounds like a threat, and Jongin winces as the magician swivels on his heels and leaves in a flourish of red. 

“What was Lord Do doing here?” Ilsung asks, coughing pathetically as he peers around the doorway. Jongin rushes to help him, worried that he’s making his illness worse. Jongin guides him to a seat, so he can rest. He shouldn’t really be out of bed, but he has always been a stubborn man.

“That man was Lord Do?” Jongin asks, glad to finally know his name.

“Yes,” he wheezes, “a palace magician. Apparently his seeker amulet has been giving him some strong readings- I overheard him speaking at the tavern.”

“Strong readings? What does that mean?”

“I don’t know, something to do with magic I think.” He waves his hand dismissively- magic is not for common folk to know about. Jongin risks glancing at Kai, who is smiling in a self satisfied way, and knows he was right about what the magician was searching for.

 

A few days later, Ilsung has recovered from his sickness enough to start working in the forge again, along with Sanghyuk, the younger apprentice. The thirteen year old had been scared of him to begin with, having heard so many rumours, but they grew closer quickly. It feels nice to have so many people in one room, even if it’s only just big enough to contain all of them. Kai drifts by, sallow face grim as usual. Even with the ghoul in such a foul mood, Jongin enjoys his time here. They’re like two sides of the same coin. One dark and the other light, or that’s how Jongin thinks of them in his head.

Once night begins to fall, and the sky is melting into oranges and pinks, Jongin is allowed to go home, Kai by his side. He is not able to go far from Jongin, physically, and it must be a chore to follow the human around all the time. But there is nothing that either of them can do about it. 

“Kim Jongin?” He twirls at the sound of his voice. The wealthy man, Lord Do is standing just outside the forge entrance, this time robed in colours like the sky. How many different coloured garments can one person possibly own? Jongin doesn’t know what to say, so he just bows again, hoping that it’s enough.

“I was waiting for you to finish. Come with me, I need to speak with you,” He orders, eyes twinkling. He turns without waiting for Jongin to respond, expecting him to follow without question. Jongin frowns, unsure, looking to Kai for guidance that will never come. His father has said the man, while truly handsome, seemed arrogant when he met him, and Jongin is now understanding what he means. But in the end he’s too afraid of the consequences of going against his wishes to do anything but trail after him. 

The magician leads him to an inn, the one where he must be staying, checking only twice to make sure he’s still there. Jongin nods respectfully to him each time, still nervous. Hopefully his parents don’t worry about him too much while he’s missing. Maybe they will think he’s meeting a girl.

“In here,” Kyungsoo prompts, going into the largest room in the inn. Of course he would have the best accommodation available, Jongin thinks wryly. 

It’s very uncomfortable having Kai and Lord Do so close to each other, especially knowing that the ghoul seems to have some kind of animosity towards the magician, and it’s the magician’s job to vanquish him. Jongin looks around the bare room anxiously, noting a large chest by the bed, then stares at the floor in shock. There’s shape drawn on the floor in some kind of black paint. It’s very pretty, a large circle with runes inside- the same ones as on his pendant- but it’s very inconsiderate of him to draw directly on the floor, even if he is rich. He hopes he will clean it off before he leaves.

“Stand here, please,” Lord Do instructs, fiddling with some strange device in his hands. Jongin hesitates before stepping into the centre of the circle, apprehension creeping up on him. What could he be planning? What’s that little machine for? Why is it humming like that? Why is Kai looking even more angry than usual?

“W-what’s -?” Jongin squeaks, staring at the little silver object in Lord Do’s hands, obviously scared.

“This?” He holds it up, and looks at him as if it should be obvious, “It’s a hieronymus machine. To detect magic.”

“Oh.” Jongin gulps. Why does he need to use that? He thought that’s what the pendant might be doing.

“This is more science related than my amulet- they do the same thing but in different ways.” Kyungsoo explains, still fiddling with this machine- Jongin has forgotten the of it name already. “The amulet was responding most strongly when I was near you, and I just- can’t figure out why that is. I need to work this out, so I might be coming back to see you again if what I try now doesn’t work.” He speaks like his mind is elsewhere, and it makes Jongin feel a little stupid. He’s not learned or educated at all, like Lord Do obviously is, it reminds him just how different their worlds are.

Jongin waits stiffly for Lord Do to finish setting up his equipment, all the while wishing he knew what’s about to happen to him. Will these tests hurt? Lord Do sets down a second little machine next to the first one, gently as it must be delicate, and carefully removes his hand. It goes ping and jumps away from him, exploding into hundreds of tiny shards of precious metal.

“Argh!” He exclaims, sitting back on his heels in frustration. He looks at Jongin for a moment, as if to say ‘what’s wrong with you?’ then scowls, picking up the broken pieces. Kai gurgles a laugh.

“I’m sorry!” Jongin exclaims, feeling terribly guilty. He drops to his hands and knees immediately to help him pick up the pieces. 

“No, no… I don’t know what this is, but it’s not you’re doing, I’m sure. This is something- I-I’ve never seen anything like this before..?” He frowns, bewildered. Sighing, eyebrows still pulled together, he dismisses him. “You may leave now. I will find you again another day for another test. I’m not leaving here until I understand this.” He says, leaning back over the mess and starting to gather them all up.

Jongin bows his head and leaves without saying anything. 

 

The sky is black by the time he reaches his home, the stars twinkling prettily above him. At least there was one upside to being detained by Lord Do.

“Jongin?” His mother greets, “Why are you back so late?”

“Well, on my way home, Lord Do stopped me and took me to his room. He said I have a strong magical reading, and he wants to know why. I broke one of his devices, and he said he will try again to understand why I’m like this.” He takes off his _cheogori_ ,  already on his way to bathe.

“You should be careful, dear! If you don’t know his intentions, think carefully before you do anything, ok?” His mother calls after him, concerned that his naivety might cause problems. Jongin nods, waving at them to make sure they know he heard. 

The public bathhouse is too far for him to walk to now, so instead Jongin washes using a tub of cool water outside. Lord Do is really a strange man, but Jongin can’t help being drawn to him, in a way he can’t explain. It’s more than him just being beautiful, Jongin is not stupid enough to fall for that, there’s something else there too.

Shaking his head, he lathers himself all over with soap, then he tips the bucket over his head to wash the soap away. The cold makes him jolt back to his senses. There can’t be anything between them, they’re too different. Shivering, he shakes his head and exhales loudly, before heading back inside to the warmth of the house. Kai drifts after him, solemn.

“Did Lord Do seem at all suspicious?” Jongin’s father asks the moment he sits down at the table, before he even hands him a bowl of rice.

“He made me stand in a circle he drew on the ground- which I thought was rude of him: who is going to clean that up later?- and then used a little machine, which broke. But no, he wasn’t suspicious, I think he’s just doing his job.” Jongin explains. 

“Do you think it has anything to do with your...you know what?” He looks around nervously, unsure where the ghost might be. Neither of his parents like to mention his ‘imaginary friend’ as talking about it makes it feel more real.

“You mean Kai?” 

“Yes, we mean that.”

“I think so.” Jongin agrees, looking down at his rice. But if Lord Do does figure out why there’s such a strong level of magic attached to him, what will happen then? He knows Kai would be pleased to be separated from him, but Jongin couldn’t imagine life without the creature nearby. He’d be lonely.

“Maybe he can help you solve the issue?” His father suggests, quickly filling his mouth with food. 

“Maybe,” Jongin reluctantly agrees, watching Kai from the corner of his eye.

 

The next time Lord Do appears, he is bearing a flask with a strong smelling liquid inside. Jongin wrinkles his nose as the man presses it into his hands.

“Drink it,” he urges. The swordsmith’s apprentice looks at him warily, taking in his dark eye circles and red eyes, wondering if this is the kind of behaviour his parents warned him against. He takes a sniff, and almost gags.

“What is this?” 

“It’s a concoction that will burn away any maledictions.”

“...Burn?” Jongin looks up alarmed.

“It will not hurt you. If you have been cursed, then it is that which will dissolve.”

“You think I have been cursed?” Jongin frowns, shivering at the thought. “What if you’re ...wrong?” He whispers, hoping he doesn’t take unkindly to this insinuation. He raises an eyebrow.

“It will not harm you in the slightest either way, except maybe offend your nose. Drink as much as you can; I understand it is not exactly appetising. Look,” He takes it back and takes a sip, only showing mild disgust as the flavour hits his tongue. 

Jongin takes another look at the dubious brown liquid- it looks like tea that’s somehow gone very wrong, and has a vaguely metallic odour to it. Sighing, he braces himself, then takes a mouthful. It’s revolting, but he manages to gulp about half of it down before he can’t take any more. Slamming the flask down on one of the work benches, he wipes his mouth and tries to ignore the way the mixture sluggishly settles in his stomach. Lord Do is watching him expectantly, waiting for something to happen.

Nothing happens.

Gradually, Lord Do’s face falls, as he realises his assumption was once again wrong. Kai regards both of them with disdain. Lord Do curses,

“I thought for sure that would work. You are a strange one,” He’s already preoccupied with some other train of thought as he picks up the flask and pushes in the stopper. His face is a picture of confusion as he begins to mutter to himself. Pulling out his brass amulet again, Jongin watches him turn on the spot, amused. He has never seen anyone act like this before, so deeply entwined in their own world that the outside has no meaning to them anymore. When he draws nearer to the forge, Jongin is a little concerned, but it seems he is at least aware of his own surroundings enough not to walk into a pit of flames. Perhaps Jongin can get to work now.

Keeping an eye on the out of place Lord, Jongin picks up his tongs and gets back to fixing up a broken pot, careful to avoid him as he holds a piece of metal in the fire, waiting for it to glow red before he lifts it out, moulding it against a rounded shape with a few blows of his hammer. 

“Jongin, before I leave, there is something else I wish to discern.” His imperious voice cuts through his concentration and he almost ruins his piece. Dunking it, he looks at Lord Do warily. 

“Yes, Lord Do?”

“I should like to check your body for signs of evil.” He states. Jongin stares dumbfounded. He blinks twice, then as he realises exactly what the man is asking of him, feels himself flush to his roots. Lord Do is looking a little pink as well, but he still stands with measured pride.

“R-right now?!” Jongin squawks.

“Yes, Is there a place here where we could have privacy?”

“U-um, in the back, Lord Do.” Jongin ducks his head and leads the way to the small home area behind the forge, where the swordsmith, Ilsung, lives. Jongin wonders if he should really let him be doing this, and if this is another moment where he could be taking advantage of him. Stomach roiling, he slides the door shut behind them, and turns to face Lord Do.

“Take off your clothes.” Lord Do orders, but his voice wavers. Obediently he undoes the belt of his _cheogori_ and lets it slip off his shoulders. It hits the floor momentously, and Jongin can’t look as he loosens the waistband of his _paji_ and lets that fall to the ground too. He leaves on the _gosarisokgot_ and hopes that Lord Do will not ask him to remove that too. It’s the only thing retaining his modesty.

Lord Do walks around him in a circle, not commenting on anything but the way he inspects every visible part of Jongin’s body is unnerving. Jongin hopes he is not visibly trembling.

“Well, you have no unusual markings that I can see.” He sighs, “You may redress now.” Jongin scrambles to put all his clothes back on, face still burning. Lord Do graciously looks away now, and Jongin has never really paid such attention to the floor. There is a scratch in the wooden panelling.

Once Jongin is fully clothed again, they stand in silence for a little while, Jongin wondering what the man might be thinking. He’s not the first person to have seen him ; he’s been to the public bathhouses before, but it wasn’t nearly the same as this. Just now seemed far more intimate, and it’s distressing. Somehow he feels like it should have happened under different circumstances.

“One last thing.” Lord Do resolves, nodding to himself. He reaches under his luxurious clothes and pulls out the amulet, slipping it over his head. He presses his lips together, then closes the distance between them in a few short strides. Up close, Jongin can see every detail of Lord Do’s youthful face, and if he wasn’t blushing before, he certainly is now. 

“Hold still,” he whispers, reaching out and looping the thin cord over Jongin’s head. The man’s wrist brushes his ear, setting it ablaze. The brass circle hits his midsection dully, and it’s still buzzing softly, but nothing else happens. With a disappointed sigh, Lord Do removes the pendant from him and shakes his head.

“I will get to the bottom of this,” he vows, “I will see you again in due time.” Jongin bows as he departs, but as soon as he can no longer hear his footsteps, he crouches and hugs his knees to his chest. He feels like his cheeks might be steaming.

“Kai, what do I do?” He laments.

 

The next experiment Lord Do imposes on him is meditation. Jongin has never meditated before so he’s a little excited to understand what it’s about. When he arrives at Lord Do’s room, he knocks on the door and waits for him to allow him in, anxiously bouncing on his toes.

“Enter,” Lord Do’s voice calls, so Jongin does. The floor is clean now, the black circle scrubbed off completely. If he hadn’t seen it, he wouldn’t have believed it was ever there. Was it magic?

“Sit there,” Lord Do points at a spot on the floor opposite where he is kneeling, so Jongin copies him, resting his fists in his lap. The air smells sweetly of incense, two sticks of it emitting curling white pyres of smoke in the corner.

“Close your eyes and breathe deeply,” Lord Do instructs, and Jongin does so, listening intently to everything he says. He’s determined to do it right today. As he exhales, he peeks one eye open to see if Lord Do is doing the same thing. He is.

“Keep your eyes closed,” he scolds, somehow knowing without seeing him. Jongin gasps, and screws his eyes shut tight. “You have to relax,” he says, guiding him into his breathing. It takes a while, but eventually they fall into a rhythm of inhales and exhales, and Jongin feels peaceful, like he’s floating in mid air. Is this how Kai feels when he flies? He decides he likes it, and maybe he’ll try again on his own. Without the fancy incense.

 

“Jongin?” Lord Do’s face fills his vision as he opens his eyes, bleary and disorientated. “Did you feel anything?”

“I felt good.” Jongin murmurs, unsure what the correct answer is. The truth is, he feels refreshed, and sleepy, but he doesn’t want to go into too much detail.

“No itching or burning? No discomfort?” Lord Do watches him earnestly, hands folded gracefully in his lap. Jongin shakes his head.

“No, Lord. None.”

“Hm.” He purses his lips, disappointed again. Sighing, he rises to his feet and opens his chest, pulling out a dark brown object, and placing it before him as he kneels down in the same spot. “In that case, before we end the meditation session, I going to try reading something to you.” Jongin agrees warily, hoping that he doesn’t ask him to read it for himself- he never learned how. Lord Do opens the book in front of him, and flicks to the correct page. The book looks expensive, like everything Lord Do owns, and is illustrated beautifully by probably the best artist around at the time. The spine is looking a little worn, so maybe it’s a family heirloom.

Lord Do follows the lines with his fingers, and his face lights up when he finds what he wants. He begins to read out loud, words he doesn’t understand, but it sounds beautiful. The way his lips form the foreign language is intriguing and he watches his mouth move, entranced. Lord Do’s voice is so smooth, and soothing- it’s like the spell settles inside him and makes his eyes droop. It seems to go on forever. Jongin struggles to conceal a yawn as Lord Do continues his lullaby incantation. After a long relaxing session of meditation, Jongin was already sleepy, and now confronted with the soothing tones of Lord Do’s velvet voice reading to him, it’s so hard to stay awake. Unconsciously, he nods off, head lolling to the side as he tries his best to focus, especially when the man seems to be repeating the same few sentences over and over. A few minutes later and Jongin slumps backwards, before catching himself in the shock of the movement, jolting awake completely.

“Jongin?!” Lord Do cries, dropping his book with a thud, “Are you ok? Did it work? What happened?” He fires off questions too fast for him to keep up. All he can respond with is a yawn, and Lord Do’s face falls, and he dismisses him grumpily, mumbling to himself about commoners.

 

“Aren’t you getting tired of being pulled away from working?” Sanghyuk asks him one day, as he’s cleaning the forge of ashes and excess dirt. Jongin contemplates that for a moment, because he should by all rights be peeved that the high and mighty Lord Do is interfering so much, but honestly? He’s enjoying it. Just yesterday, Lord Do had taken him to a field and performed a kind of foreign dance that was supposed to either scare away and dark magic, or lure it out of him- Jongin wasn’t sure which but he hadn’t the heart or courage to tell him that he looked silly.

“No, it’s fun.” He replies, with certainty. “I’m getting to try a lot of, um, new things.” He laughs.

“Well, ok. If it were me, I’d find him annoying by now. Less commissions means less money.” Sanghyuk complains.

“No, no, he’s not annoying, he’s just trying to do his best, in his own way, I think.” Jongin wipes his hands on his clothes, “and I am getting my work done, so it’s not bad in that way.”

“I keep turning up here and finding the place empty. What if he ends up taking you away from here forever?” He pouts. Jongin’s heart melts.

“Aw, would you miss me?” Jongin grabs him and ruffles his hair playfully, laughing as he squawks, indignant. He does his best at ignoring the dark waves emanating from the creature nearby. Kai hasn’t said anything in awhile, and Jongin suspects that Kai had hoped the magician might actually have been able to detach him. Now his hopes have been dashed, it’s become more solemn than ever, drifting darkly beside him. 

“No!” Sangkyuk exclaims, fighting him off, “I would just have more work to do, that’s all!” His red, scowling face says otherwise, however, but Jongin lets him think he believes the lie. He would miss the boy too, if they ever had to part. He’s like a younger sibling, in a way. Sanghyuk turns around and goes back to cleaning his share of the workshop, sending pouty looks over his shoulder.

Getting back to cleaning, he scrubs hard at the baked on charcoal, and soon the lather is a black filth. They really should clean this place much more often, he thinks, grunting as he scrapes off a particularly stubborn bit of grime.

Cleaning takes a long time, and when he’s finally done, Sanghyuk already having finished his part and gone, he’s tired and sweaty and covered from head to toe in black ash and dirt, but satisfied. Huffing and wiping his hands on his already dirty clothes, he steps back to admire the now completely clean forge.

“Congratulations,” Lord Do makes him jump, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. 

“Lord Do!” He cries, startled, wishing he was more presentable. On normal days he feels unpresentable next to the splendour the man is always draped in, but today it is worse than usual. Cringing, he refuses to meet his eye. For some reason, he doesn’t want him to see him like this. 

“I was going to bring you to a skilled acupuncturist today, but first I insist that you clean yourself up.” Lord Do looks him up and down, nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Yes, Lord. I will go to the bath house,” he says demurely. Acupuncture? He’s never needed that before, but it will be interesting to go.

“Alright, I will accompany you. Be quick, I asked the woman to travel all the way here from the city.” Lord Do intones, already halfway outside. His clothes, the same green as the first day he met him, today shimmer in the bright late afternoon sun, and Jongin can’t stop looking. He wrenches his eyes away, scolding himself for wanting someone he can’t have. He’s never felt like this before and he knows he will be in trouble if he can’t stop this. It will be difficult, but he’s sure he’ll be able to shove these blossoming feelings aside.

 

The bath house is a large and well loved building, comprised of several different sections. Shoes clacking on the tiled floors, Jongin pretends not to notice the stares from the other people inside. The only words either of them say is when Lord Do pays for entry. They must make a pretty strange sight; a Lord and a filthy commoner. No one speaks to them, too scared of their reputations, as they head for the changing room, soap and brush in hand. In almost complete silence, Jongin removes his clothes and places them in a cubbyhole, astonished when he turns to find Lord Do doing the same. He has to stop himself from gaping at his pale skin, several shades lighter than anyone else’s here, and defined muscles. Out of respect, he avoids looking any lower, but it’s harder than he thought. To not look. Frustrated with himself, he shakes his head, trying in vain to rid himself of these thoughts.

Holding his breath, he leads Lord Do through to the washroom and selects a spot at the far end of the room. In here there are three streams of hot water running on raised channels, and equal numbers of bucket stools on each side, with pans placed nearby, to use for rinsing. The floor is always littered with puddles, or flooded, depending on the time of day. Usually he comes here with his parents, though his mother washes in a different area, and they chat quietly as they wash, but Jongin can’t say anything now, and the other patrons conversations have diminished to hushed whispers since they came in. Kai’s presence nearby makes him uncomfortable as well, for reasons he can’t explain, and he never has before. Is he going crazy? He scrubs harder at his body, relaxing more as each patch of skin emerges from underneath the soot.

Lord Do nudges him with his shoulder gently, wet skin alarming, “Shall I wash your back for you?” He murmurs. Jongin gulps, nodding gratefully. “Face the other way, then,” Jongin does so immediately, glad to be able to his hide blushing face. 

He feels small when the bristles touch his back, rubbing in small motions to dislodge the dirt that has even managed to stick to him there. His skin tingles as Lord Do works, and Jongin wonders if that’s just because of the brush, or something else. Kai’s expressionless face makes him feel embarrassed, like he’s suddenly young again, caught doing something he shouldn’t. It feels hot, and he knows for sure that’s not just because of the steam. He needs to stop feeling this way, but it seems as though life is conspiring against him. Well, when Lord Do finally gets bored of this, and goes back to the palace, Jongin will have no choice but to forget about him anyway. That hurts, but he resolves to get used to the idea before it happens and leaves him broken hearted.

“Done!” Lord Do announces brightly, “now do me,” Before Jongin can turn around, Lord Do is already sat with his back to him. Jongin wets his lips, and picks up the brush which is set on the ground beside him. He hesitates to scrub Lord Do’s back: his skin looks so delicate- what if he hurts him? 

“Go on,” Lord Do encourages. Jongin nods, rushing to accommodate him. He starts off gently, but Lord Do looks over his shoulder at him disparagingly, so he scrubs harder. He’s never washed anyone’s back other than his father, as it’s supposed to be a fairly intimate thing, and no one usually dares go near him, even now that he’s an adult. Jongin wonders what relationship they have now, whether they can be considered anywhere near friends or if Jongin is just a temporary project. Lord Do’s skin is glowing red by the time he’s done, and he feels terrible about it. It’s a good thing he has such soft clothes, otherwise he would be rubbed raw. Now both of them are clean, normally they would head into the bath area and soak for a while, but since Lord Do had already arranged other plans, they can’t. Rising, Jongin picks up all the things to take back to the entrance, and looks up to see Lord Do watching him.

“You look much better clean,” Lord Do nods, appraising his dirt-free body then walking out. Jongin resists the urge to cover himself, highly self conscious, and follows him into the main corridor. What does he mean by that? 

Jongin trails closely behind Lord Do as they head back to where they left the clothes- Jongin’s are so filthy that the owner of the bathhouse takes pity on him and lends him a set of robes on the promise that he’ll bring them back tomorrow. Bowing gratefully, he puts them on in a hurry, and waits for Lord Do to finish dressing as well. His clothes seem more complicated to put on than his own, because there’s so many layers, but when he’s done he looks so handsome and regal he could be mistaken for the prince with ease.

“Let’s go.” Lord Do asserts, leading them both outside. “The acupuncturist shouldn’t be kept waiting much longer. Jongin agrees, setting his pace just a few steps behind him as he should, and trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. 

 

The village is small, and the inn isn’t far away, so luckily they make it there before it gets too dark to see. On arriving, Jongin sees that the acupuncturist has lit several lights around the room, so she can see what she’s doing. There is a small box which Jongin suspects might hold the needles inside, but he doesn’t like to ask. It’s now that the nerves begin to kick in as he remembers this might hurt a little bit. He’s stabbed himself with a needle before, and that wasn’t pleasant at all.

“Jongin, this is Bae Joohyun. She is a well renowned acupuncturist, so listen well.” The lady ducks her head, smiling brightly. He gestures between them, “Joohyun, this is Jongin.” Jongin bows deeply, already nervous. She seems very professional, and if she is well renowned, then he knows he is in good hands so he shouldn’t be scared. And then there’s the fact that Lord Do will be watching him do something that involves him taking off his clothes. Again. 

“Please lie here, on your back” She instructs, pointing to Lord Do’s futon. Jongin’s eyes widen, and his stomach twists. On his bed? Where he’s been sleeping for the past few weeks? Hesitant, Jongin steps forward begins to climb onto his bed, trying desperately not to let images of Lord Do sleeping here rule his mind, but Joohyun stops him.

“Please, remove your clothes down to the waist.” Flushing for what feels like the thousandth time today, Jongin subtly looks at Lord Do before obeying. Lord Do is expressionless, but overlooking the happenings in such a way that flusters him. Keeping the sash at his middle tied, he removes his arms from the sleeves and allows them to drop past his waist, before lying down. If he turns his head to the side he might be able to smell Lord Do, so he doesn’t do that, instead remaining rigid and staring at the ceiling. He can’t see Kai from this position, which is also a plus, as it’s presence here is unsettling, like a demon shouldn’t exist in the same place that the Lord sleeps.

“I will begin now,” Joohyun announces, clapping her hands softly. “Please remain relaxed.” 

In order to do so, Jongin takes a few deep breaths, then closes his eyes. It feels like he’s waiting ages for her to start, but he’s too nervous to ask if she’s going to begin any time soon. A gentle tingling calm encapsulates him as he waits, and he wonders once again if this will actually do anything for Lord Do’s goals. He has a feeling that Kai is here to stay no matter what they try, and Lord Do has certainly tried a lot of things in the short time he’s been here.Life will certainly feel boring when he’s gone, Jongin thinks regretfully. He cracks one eye open, wondering if she’s actually started yet and is greeted by a forest of needles sticking out of his abdomen- they sway as he inhales sharply from shock. He shuts his eyes quickly wishing he hadn’t looked. A chuckle from above him accompanied by a hand gently patting his forehead both calms him and makes him more anxious.

“Stay still. It will not be much longer until Joohyun is finished.” Lord Do says. His voice sounds strained, and Jongin wonders why, but doesn’t want to look, or dare to ask. Maybe he expected something to happen again.

Lord Do’s hand remains on his head for a few seconds, then vanishes, leaving Jongin in a strange limbo wherein he doesn’t know how much time has passed, or what is going on around him. But he feels energised, in a strange, restful kind of way. Like every part of him is flowing in sync, and he could just get up and dance right there and then. But he doesn’t, because there’s hundred of tiny needles sticking out of his abdomen.

 

When he next opens his eyes, it feels like he’s waking from a deep sleep, and besides the light from the tiny flames flickering in the lamps, it’s completely dark. Jongin bolts upright, utterly confused. Joohyun is no longer there, and neither are the needles, he realises, patting himself down tentatively. Thank goodness. 

He’s still in Lord Do’s room, and still on his bed, but where is Lord Do? He looks around, frightened, and starts to get up. It’s so late that his parents are certainly worrying about his whereabouts. It will be cold travelling back home in nothing but a robe borrowed from the bathhouse, but he doesn’t have any other options. Feverish fingers retie his sash, and he slips as quietly as he can across the rush flooring, dodging around Kai. Just as he reaches for the handle of the sliding door, it opens in front of him, revealing Lord Do. His eyes are wide in shock, and he is wearing thin white bedclothes, several layers of _sokgot_ dancing in the breeze that flows through the corridor. Jongin gapes. Lord Do seems much more simple like this, without all his fancy clothes and accessories. His face looks different, and Jongin realises he must wear something to accentuate his eyes during the day.

“Jongin? I didn’t expect you to wake up so soon.” He says, stepping lightly into the room, “You fell asleep during the acupuncture, and we didn’t have the heart to wake you. I sent a runner to your family to let them know, and I will find some spare clothes for you to borrow tomorrow morning.”

Jongin opens his mouth, then, when he can think of nothing to say, closes it. Lord Do half smiles, and looks down. That’s when Jongin notices the folded futon he is carrying in his arms.

“It would be simplest.” He says, as if that is the only explanation necessary, following up his statement by placing the futon down beside the old one and unfolding it. Jongin can’t say anything as he watches on, frustrated at himself for always being tongue tied around the man.

Clenching his teeth and settling his resolve, he edges around Lord Do and kneels in the middle of the futon he was on before, fists clenched in his lap. Once the magician beside him is done preparing his own bed for the night, he sits facing him with one leg folded on its side, the other bent upwards, his elbow resting on it casually. His face, however, is stern.

“Before we sleep, there is something I need to say.” He looks down, “I have run out of ideas that could help you, and I refuse to leave you in a position where a strong surge of magic may incapacitate you in the future, as I don’t know what is causing the abnormal readings. It is my duty as a magician to help in this sort of situation. Therefore, I wish to take you to my father- he has been a magician for a time longer than I, and he might know better how to fix this.”

Unable to reply again, Jongin feels like today has been one shock after another. Lord Do wants to take him to the palace?

“I understand that you will need to to think over this, please don’t respond right away,” Jongin nods, but inwardly he is a mess. As if he could respond right away anyway! Lord Do waits for another few seconds, then rearranges himself so he’s lying down, ready to go to sleep. Jongin copies him, but is unable to sleep. He’s still full of energy from his nap, and even if he weren’t the latest revelation would doubtless keep him awake too- not to mention how he is sharing sleeping quarters with such a beautiful man. Just an arm’s reach away; he can hear him breathing softly.

Then there’s going to seek help from a great magician. The way Lord Do spoke of him makes him think that he must be truly powerful, but what if he really is? What if Kai really goes away? Though the demon rarely speaks, just knowing it’s always there is somehow comforting, and he would be lonely if it was never there anymore.

The same thoughts go through his brain in circles, pausing only to listen to Lord Do when he begins to snore every so quietly, and he doesn’t manage to fall asleep until the early hours of the morning.

It’s on the walk home that he finally makes the difficult decision. He’ll go to the palace. He wants to understand more about his situation, and it's obvious he won't get any answers if he stays here.

 

* * *


	3. 2/4

Jongin and Lord Do have been travelling for almost two weeks, so when the city comes into view, it is a relief. He’s never ridden a horse before, let alone travelled so far on one. His rear end hurts from riding and it’s getting uncomfortable. It had taken a  few days for him to get used to being on a horse, and travelling, sleeping on the ground each night- he wasn’t provided a comfortable pallet and several blankets like Lord Do was, making do with just one. Sometimes he looked enviously at Lord Do, wishing he would offer to share, but he knew that would be impossible. For one thing, it would be entirely inappropriate, and even if it weren’t he probably wouldn’t be able to sleep that close to the man anyway.

In the distance, beyond the main part of the city, the roof of the palace sparkles, and that sight alone settles him. Being able to see his destination finally, he’s happy that their journey is almost over. He’s unsure about how far they’ve travelled exactly, through forests and across rivers, but Jongin knows there’s a long way to go if he wants to go back home. He already said goodbye to his family, because he didn’t know how long it would be before he returned to them, maybe months, maybe years. It was sad to part from them, and from Ilsung the swordmaster and Sanghyuk, but what else could he do? Lord Do is so determined to fix the problem he has, whatever it may be, so declining his offer was never really an option, even if he hadn't made this decision for his own reasons. So determined was he, he probably would have just returned later with new ideas. As a magician, it’s his duty to protect the people from evil, after all.

He sighs, looking at the back of Lord Do- who seems a little bedraggled but not nearly so rumpled in appearance as Jongin must look- and wonders if he should tell him the truth. It will come out sooner or later- he’s absolutely certain of that- but whether it’s because of some test or because Jongin finally gives in and tells him is to be decided. He looks at Kai briefly, drifting solemnly alongside them. As usual, Jongin has a hard time figuring out what it’s thinking.

“We will reach the palace just after midday,” Lord Do’s assistant announces. Jongin hadn’t met the man until they were about to set off, but he was very nice, if obviously tired out because of Lord Do’s eccentricities. He always seems to act on his own, and never told him what he was planning- Jongin got the impression that Lord Do didn't like him much.

 

The city is as vibrant and bustling as he imagined; full of street vendors selling foreign and luxurious wares, and people filling almost every space available. But what he wasn’t prepared for was the way the people stopped talking as they passed by. Their heads bow in reverence as they ride through the crowd and Jongin isn’t sure he likes it all that much. Lord Do at least seems used to it, keeping his head raised and facing forward, rather than looking around like a distant villager like Jongin. Another thing that’s jarring is seeing Kai float through people. Not that he usually makes any effort to avoid any oncoming villagers back home, there was just far less people for him to bump into. The faces of the people the ghoul passes through are all hard and he sees some of them shiver, as if they knew something bad just happened. Jongin grips his reins tighter and grits his teeth, hoping that they will get through this place soon.

By the time they all make it through the marketplace, Jongin is sweating and somehow covered in grime- Lord Do seems to repel dirt while Jongin attracts it, and it’s a little annoying how he always maintains such a clean appearance while Jongin always looks like he was just rolling in filth. The ground beneath his horse’s hooves gradually becomes paved as they draw nearer to the palace. Jongin can see the roofs of painted pagodas and well cared for foliage from over the stone wall marking the end of the palace grounds. The plan is that Lord Do will first report to the emperor and then return home to see his father.

A huge archway manned by two guards, wearing brightly coloured decorated armour and wielding some of the most beautiful swords he’s ever seen, is placed in the centre of the wall which spans as far as the eye can see. Jongin has to remind himself to keep his mouth closed and not gawk at all the opulence displayed in the royal gardens. It seems like every time they take a turn the scenery changes theme. Water features like waterfalls and koi ponds, scattered with lily pads, are commonplace among this rich environment, and every so often they come face to face with giant statues of lions and dragons.

All thoughts of empty grassland are swept away when the full sight of the palace comes into view. This time Jongin can’t even think to close his mouth as his eyes sweep over, what might very well be, four stories or more of pointed roof and elaborately carved walls and supports.

“Be careful that you don’t catch bugs.” Lord Do laughs radiantly, bobbing back and forth on his horse beside Jongin, before taking the lead once again. Jongin shuts his mouth with a snap, face burning, then follows after in a procession.

As a group, they veer off to the side and Jongin quickly catches on that they are heading towards the stables. Jongin is whisked away from the horse he was allowed to borrow and is lead through a door. Before he can make heads or tails of where he is, he’s lost. The interior is just as rich and colourful as the exterior, painted ceilings in repeating patterns and panel after panel of paper screens, all with motifs on them. It doesn’t take long for him to notice that Lord Do is going in a different direction and he’s being led by people who are presumably servants- though they are dressed better than he is- somewhere else.

Despite not technically being alone, he still feels lonely separated from the only person (who talks- Kai is still nearby) that he knows. He is made to wait in a guest room and allowed time to rest while waiting for Lord Do to report to the emperor. Magicians are required to do so as soon as they arrive, a servant explains for him when he asks what’s going on, except usually they don’t bring their assignments back with them. The woman seems nervous to be around him and he almost doesn’t notice at first; already being used to this kind of behaviour from the people he grew up with. But when she refers to him as an assignment, he realises his reputation must precede him. He doesn’t like it, and for the first time, he really wishes Kai would go away forever. If only so he could meet people without them knowing that something about him is off. Sighing, he resigns to wait in silence for Lord Do to finish, rather than endure painfully one sided conversations with people who are clearly nervous just to be standing next to him.

Thankfully, it isn’t long before he is being led back to where they were separated. Lord Do is already there waiting for him, along with his assistant and a few others, and he smiles serenely in greeting. Jongin wants to ask how reporting to the emperor went and what the emperor is like, but doesn’t know if that would be inappropriate, so he stays quiet and follows the troupe.

 

Lord Do’s father’s house is right on the very edge of the palace grounds, on a distant side of the gardens they passed through earlier that day. It’s kind of like a small village set aside just for magic folk to live and train- like a school that you and your family live at for the rest of your life, as long as you or your children are capable of fulfilling missions. That’s how Lord Do had described it on the way here, anyway, and he made it sound a lot less awesome than it is. Every house here makes his own home look like a hole in the ground, with a few mud patches around the outside. Though these are only one floor- except for the largest building which Jongin concludes must be the main school building, or maybe the library- they could all easily swallow Jongin’s father’s entire plot of land. His head is starting to hurt, just thinking about the amount of money that must have been spent on building these and the palace as well. Jongin probably couldn’t afford more than a floor tile. Maybe two.

Feeling ever worse about his low status and knowing for sure, that no matter what, Lord Do would likely never think of Jongin as anything more than an ‘assignment’, Jongin trudges up a shrub lined pathway towards one of the bigger buildings here. He assumes it must be where Lord Do lives, when not on missions. It’s mostly a shade of dark red, with yellow lanterns hanging from the corners of the roof.

“This is where we part, for now.” Lord Do’s assistant bids them all farewell, followed by everyone else until it is just Lord Do and Jongin stood outside. The commoner keeps his head down, as all words flew out of his head, at the same moment he realised they were finally alone together. After a few moments of eerie quiet, Lord Do speaks softly.

“Come, it’s time for you to meet my father. He will likely be in his study.” He says, already making his way through the sliding door and inside. The interior of the house is cool, bordering on cold, and Jongin shivers in his thin travel clothes.

“I must warn you... my father is quite the eccentric,” Lord Do starts conversationally, “always messing around with some kind of potion or other, trying to improve them. He’s blown himself up a few times too, but he’s gotten better over the years, since he stopped major missions.”

Jongin can’t think of anything to say in reply, so he remains silent, taking in the surroundings Lord Do must have grown up in. He can barely imagine a child living here, it seems like a place where only adults must live, everything too perfectly placed even in the garden in the centre of the square shaped building. After passing through almost the entirety of the house, Lord Do pauses in front of one door and knocks gently on the wooden pane between the paper squares.

“Father? I have returned.” He calls out, listening carefully for any response.

“Kyungsoo?” A deep, wizened voice replies, and the door swiftly slides open. “At last!” An old man who looks remarkably like an older version of Kyungsoo stands before him, the same heart shaped smile on his face as he half bows in greeting.

His eyes reach Jongin and there is a spark of curiosity in his eyes, but only for a second.

After Jongin, his gaze reaches behind him, towards Kai, and his face pales. Jongin jolts, realising that this man can _see_ Kai and his mouth falls open in shock.

“No! This cannot be!” The old man shouts, suddenly bursting into frenzied action as he backs into his study, eyes so wide Jongin fears they might pop out of his head. “No, no!” He falls over something, a table perhaps, sending both him and a selection of complicated items crashing to the floor.

“Father?!” Lord Do cries out in alarm, reaching out to help him- too late. In the meantime, Jongin stands rooted to the spot unable to control anything as Kai swells up; jagged spikes forming all over his back, eyes melting into a shocking blood red, and shrieking horrendously. Jongin covers his ears, trying to block out the unearthly sound, terrified for the first time of the ghoul as it lunges forward, looming over the old magician and opening it’s mouth wide enough to swallow him whole. Lord Do’s father writhes on the ground, shouting and screaming, while Lord Do frantically tries to appease him.

Jongin sinks into a crouch, ducking his head into his knees and whimpering. It’s almost like Kai’s rage is bleeding into him, turbulent and age old- it _hurts_ , expanding inside his head and turning his blood to acid.

“ _Kai,_ ” he whimpers pitifully, “please stop,”

The ghoul freezes, the shrieking ceasing, and slowly turns to face Jongin. At the sight of him, pathetic and crying, Kai seems to take pity on him. He slowly deflates, eyes dimming and spikes receding until he’s his usual size. Jongin smiles up at him gratefully, and Kai looks away.

“Father! Father, what’s wrong?” Lord Do grasps the front of his father’s robe, desperate for answers. Breathing like he’s just run for miles, Lord Do’s father points shakily up at Kai.

“My past come to haunt me,” he wheezes, “but what… I don’t understand,” he sits up, looking more closely at Jongin who is still crouched on the floor. “Why did this ten-thousand-year old beast hark your words?” The way he says beast, like it’s the vilest thing ever to have crawled from the abyss, offends Jongin. Never mind that it may well be true that Kai is an evil creature, he is still the only friend Jongin had as a child.

“Kai is my friend.” He whispers, feeling like he’s five years old all over again, explaining to his parents about who he was talking to out in the garden.

“Kai?” Lord Do interjects, “Who is Kai?” He asks, shaken but ready to protect his father- his hand rests lightly on a knife at his hip and his eyes dart around the room, unseeing.

“Kai is a demon, an incredibly old master of chaos. And my biggest regret,” Lord Do’s father explains, sitting up and staring warily at the black miasma swirling around it.

“Kai is my _friend_ ,” Jongin insists, glaring at the old man. He shakes his head, sighing sadly.

“It is my fault that the foul creature is attached to you, my child. My own mistake.”

“Father, I don’t understand. How could it be your fault?”

“I was supposed to capture it and trap it in a doll, but it must have realised, and it tore the head off- but by then I already had it’s essence and I had to find something to bind it too before it escaped again…” He trails off and looks at Jongin, and apology shimmering in his eyes, “I’m so terribly sorry.”

Jongin can see the wheels turning in Lord Do’s head. His face shifts from confused to understanding to hurt.

“You _knew_.” He sneers, “You knew _exactly_ why I was getting strong readings.” He stands, rage brimming over as he stares him down. Jongin shrinks into himself pitifully. “How _dare_ you lie to me?”

“Kyungsoo, do not be so churlish,” the old man reprimands, “What would you have him say? Would you have believed the truth?”

“Maybe,” Lord Do reins himself in but continues to look over the commoner coldly, betrayal lurking just beyond his eyes. Jongin’s heart shrivels up inside him, understanding that Lord Do most likely hates him now. The best course of action would probably to leave, return home and hope that Lord Do never visits his village ever again.

“We have more pressing issues to attend to,” Lord Do helps his father to his feet when he holds out a hand, “how strong were the readings?”

“Very strong.” Lord Do spits, refusing to look at Jongin.

“Then we must prepare. The concealment spell I cast so long ago must be wearing off. If you can sense the aura radiating from the demon, then soon so shall other demons. They will flock to him like moths to a flame. It is our duty to prevent this, you know that.”

“What do you propose?” Lord Do’s mouth twists, as if he knows he won’t like the answer. Jongin feels sick. More demons coming after him and Kai? What would they want from them? He is nothing special- just a swordsmith from a small town- he couldn’t do anything.

“Jongin, was it?” Lord Do’s father asks kindly, still looking pale and shaken. Jongin nods from his crouched position on the floor. “We must train you. If you are completely unprepared, as you are now, ghouls will overpower you in an instant.”

“T-train?” Jongin stutters. In _arcane arts?_ Jongin can’t do that, he’s just a commoner! “I- I think- there must be a m-mistake-!”

“There’s no mistake. Anyone off the street _could_ learn to some degree, but you will likely have an aptitude for it, as you are linked to the demon. Kai. You will experience a sharing of power.”

“I don’t understand.” Jongin shakes his head. They seem to be offering to teach him magic for _free_ but that can’t be right, can it? People don’t just get to learn this kind of thing without giving something in return. Jongin doesn’t have much of value to give anyway.

“I can see you are having trouble accepting this proposal. Come, let us sit in the sitting room, and discuss this more thoroughly.” Jongin nods dumbly, looking at Kai for help though he knows none will come from him. The demon’s eyes glint dangerously at him.

Jongin gulps and trails after the two magicians, noting Lord Do’s tensed shoulders. Is this real? Maybe he’s dreaming. They lead him into a room near the front of the house, the paper doors partly open so they can see the gardens outside. It’s bright and airy and obviously the best choice of room for entertaining guests.

Following the others’ example, Jongin kneels delicately on one of the many satin cushions strewn over the floor. Jongin stays silent, waiting for one of them to say something, fists clenched on his lap. Eventually, when it seems as though neither of them will, he speaks quietly.

“I-I can’t _pay_ for this.”

“You do not have to. I will cover the costs of your training and living- it’s the least I could do after what I condemned your life to be.” A lump rises in Jongin’s throat as he meets the eyes of the old magician.

“Father?!” Lord Do snaps, unable to believe his ears.

“Kyungsoo, do not act as though we cannot afford it. Besides, I have been running away from this for far too long. Almost twenty years.” He shakes his head wearily. “You will be given a room in my house, and I will feed and clothe you until you are able to do so yourself. Which will be when you graduate from the magician’s training regime, in three years’ time.”

Jongin’s mouth hangs open, and Lord Do looks similarly stunned.

“Unfortunately, because of the spell I used to tie you together, there is no way to detach the demon without destroying the host. Which would mean killing you, and that defeats the point of separating you, doesn’t it? Furthermore, I am unable to cast another concealment charm until the remains of the last one are completely gone. Therefore, you must learn to protect yourself, and perhaps when the time comes, you will be able to protect others.”

Jongin waits another few moments for his words to sink in- the magnitude of what’s being offered to him is overwhelming- before he drops quickly into a low bow, his forehead touching the floor.

He can’t even speak.

Does he really deserve all this? It would be foolish to refuse, for his own safety, and he finds that he doesn’t even want to refuse anyway. For one thing it means a chance to stay close to Lord Do, even if he hates him now, and it could be everything his father always wanted for him and more. He will need to tell his parents, and surely they will be sad to hear of his absence, but he hopes they will also be proud of him. Ilsung has Sanghyuk to be his apprentice now, so he really isn’t needed back there anymore.

“If you accept, I will take you to become registered as a trainee this afternoon, and arrange a room to be furnished for you.”

“ _Thank_ you!” Jongin just about manages to choke out, “I won’t let you down, I swear it!”

“I’m sure you won’t. Do you accept, then?”

“Yes!” Jongin cries, still facing the floor. He vows now that he will work hard- he will have to: most trainees start before they are even twelve years of age, and Jongin is already at a severe disadvantage to them. He has a lot to catch up on.

“Good.” He can hear the smile in his voice, “sit up, now.” Jongin does so slowly, aware that he probably looks ugly right now. The young Lord Do is blank faced and that unnerves him slightly.

The older magician continues to ask him questions about his past, and about Kai. It’s a little uncomfortable talking about Kai like he’s not there, especially when he knows that the old man can see him perfectly well, but it’s not like Kai shows any inclination to talk himself. Part way through the young Lord Do excuses himself, explaining that there are people he should see before it gets too late. He didn’t look at Jongin once as he spoke, and Jongin takes it personally. His fists clench until his knuckles turn white.

“He is just shocked. Give him a few days to sort through his feelings, and I’m sure things will return to the way they were before in due time.”

Jongin opens and closes his mouth, shocked that he understood so quickly why he was upset. Is he really that easy to read? Lord Do’s father smiles warmly at him.

“Come, let us register you,” he stands, and Jongin hurries to follow after him.

 

Jongin sits in the middle of his new bed chamber- almost larger than his old house- and tries to comprehend the changes the last few days have brought him. Kai is here to stay, and so is he. It’s difficult to come to terms with.

Lord Do’s father has started working on something that will allow others beside himself and Jongin to see the demon, without giving him the opportunity to touch them. It’s slow going but Jongin looks forward to the day Lord Do makes eye contact with the demon rather than looking around warily. He hasn’t spoken more than a few words at a time to Jongin since it was agreed that he would stay here, and though Jongin can already see his resolve faltering a little, it still hurts that he’s so adamant about holding a grudge against what he did.

He sighs. After several good night’s sleep on the most comfortable bed he has ever slept in, Jongin feels like he could be royalty. But today is the day that he officially starts his training, with the other younger magicians. Every morning they are to do exercises: running, jumping obstacles and after that martial arts- he has been fitted for a few sets of clothes specifically for this task. They are light, airy and don’t get caught on things when he’s moving around. As he’s dressing himself, the anxiety begins to set in; he hasn’t done much in the way of running and he doesn’t know how long he will be able to manage. It will be embarrassing enough joining a group of children, but being totally outperformed by all of them will be even worse. He shares his worries with Kai, but the demon makes no indication of having heard him. What did he expect?

One of the servants, Youngho, is waiting for him outside and he bobs his head to him in greeting. He is one of the servants assigned to take care of him, but Jongin thinks of him as more of a companion as he has given him tours and helped him dress in his new clothes properly. Unfortunately, he is very keen on keeping his job, which means he won’t talk to him familiarly.

“Lord Kim,” He says stiffly, before swiftly turning and leading him outside. “This morning you have the regular athletics training and taekwondo, followed by basic literacy lessons back at the main house, from Lord Do,” He says stiffly, standing ramrod straight. Jongin nods, knowing he means Kyungsoo’s father. Here, Lord Do is mostly called by his given name, even by the servants. Jongin wishes he had the confidence to call him that as well, but it would be strange to suddenly switch.

This morning’s class will be held in the courtyard, as it’s the biggest space available, and sometimes the emperor himself likes to watch the goings on of the young magicians. Jongin hopes he doesn’t decide to watch today because that would be even more humiliating. As it is, Jongin is going to struggle, he doesn’t want the leader of the country to see his inadequacy.

When they arrive, most of the students are already there, stretching and beginning to warm up, chattering energetically. There’s a well balanced mix of girls and boys, all with their hair tied at the back of their heads- marking them all as children of the nobility. They’re also all at least a head shorter than he is, so he really stands out- some of them stare at him, and whisper as he approaches but thankfully most of them don’t seem to notice. He stands near the back of the gaggle of younger boys- there must be around a hundred of them! - so he’s not obstructing anyone’s view of the instructor who’s standing on a podium in front. Jongin looks around to ask what happens next, but he quickly finds that Youngho has abandoned him. He bites his lip and wills himself not to panic. Panicking will do him no good now, he just needs to do a good job and listen well to the instructor. It shouldn’t be too hard, right?

A loud whistle blows, silencing all the trainees. They instantly stand up straight and Jongin copies them diligently.

“Attention! Good morning! ” The instructor calls out, raising one arm towards the cloudy sky. The trainees greet him back in unison. “Twenty laps to start with!” He shouts, then blows the whistle again. Jongin resists the urge to let his mouth hang open in shock. Twenty laps? Just to _start_ with?

Like clockwork, everyone turns to their right and begins jogging, keeping close to the outer wall. No one speaks a word as they run and the only sounds are of their feet slapping on the stone tiles with the whistle blowing to keep them in rhythm. Jongin is already tired by the third lap and when they get halfway through, his throat is burning; it’s like he’s melting on the inside. How the others aren’t even sweating is beyond him; he’s struggling not to get sweat in his eyes. He’s lagging behind everyone else as well, trailing after the younger trainees pitifully. How can this only be the beginning? He wheezes, hoping that after this they can at least take a break. He wonders how long it’s going to take him to catch up with the others at this rate- he isn’t used to running. Working at a forge and farming has giving him strength but not in running for a long time- he could probably lift more than a lot of the trainees here, but there’s not much use for that apparently. Demons are often fast, so he needs to be faster too.

As he finishes the last lap, long after everyone else is finished, Jongin is ready to dissolve into a puddle. He’s so tired and sweaty and his lungs are burning, but that was just the warm up. They’re given a short break to drink some water and recover a little- Jongin feels like he needs more time than they’re given but he can’t do anything about it. He glares at Kai, jealous that he floats effortlessly while he is left to run like this.

 

Next on the agenda, for the morning, is an agility course which apparently is also normal. The instructor has set up two lines of poles, that stick up from the ground, followed by a vaulting horse. The congregation of youths automatically splits up, into two large groups, and begin tackling the task in front of them with ease. They dart in and out of the poles and jump gracefully over the wooden boxes. Jongin feels like he might be sick, this time not just from the shock of this much exercise; there’s no way he’ll be able to jump that! What if everyone laughs at him when he inevitably falls flat on his face?

Each person in front of him takes their turn and no one gives any sign of having difficulties. When Jongin’s turn comes around, he clenches his teeth and does his best to copy the almost delicate movements of the younger trainees. He knows he’s doing it wrong, he can hear his footfalls louder than anyone else’s, and he feels like he’s going so much slower too- how can they still move so quickly after all that running? Suddenly the vaulting horse looms above him, ominous and almost level with Jongin’s eyes. Kai drifts past him, almost mocking in his stance.

A whistle blows, making Jongin’s head swivel towards the source.

“Move on!” He points to Jongin, then the back of the line. The new trainee nods, unsure but follows orders, glad that he doesn’t have to jump it. As a group, they each go through the routine a few more times, then the instructor disperses them with a wave. They fall into pairs or small groups and start chatting. A few of them practice some martial arts moves- which is what Jongin is pretty sure that they will be doing next. Jongin isn’t quite sure how they manage to move like that after all that running. His thighs are leaden lumps and his whole body is quivering from the adrenaline.  

“You should have spoken to me before we started.” The instructor reprimands him, “These kids started practicing about six months ago and all of them have gradually been pushed harder, until they could manage this level of intensity. I was going to suggest that you started with half the amount of laps. But seeing how you handled it, tomorrow you can just stick to fifteen. Don’t try the vault until I have taught you how. I’ll see if I can find time to give you some extra training to help you catch up.” The man speaks so brusquely and seriously, but Jongin can tell he’s not being deliberately mean. He nods with each statement, feeling like jelly.

“Good. I don’t expect you to be able to keep up with the taekwondo on your first day, but try and do as much as you can. Find a sparring partner- maybe Baekhyun, he’s only a two years younger than you and more than capable of handling newbies.

“Baekhyun!” He shouts, making Jongin flinch. A slightly shorter boy looks their way, his face falling as he pieces together what is about to be asked of him. He trudges over, away from his group towards them.

“Baekhyun, this is Jongin. He’s new; work with him for today.” He says, before marching leisurely to the front of the crowd once more. Jongin immediately bows his head.

“I’m sorry. Please be patient with me.”

Baekhyun doesn’t reply. Jongin gulps and hopes he hasn’t made another enemy. Another whistle blow grabs their attention and all the trainees arrange themselves into pairs for practice.

“Just- Try to copy me, okay?” Baekhyun hisses, just before they begin. Jongin nods. Voice bellowing, the instructor- Jongin realises he still hasn’t learned his name yet- calls out the name of a stance. Trying his best, he mimics the movements that Baekhyun makes. The boy rolls his eyes and makes a noise of disgust. He figures he’s doing it wrong, but there’s no time to fix it as the instructor is already calling out something else. The routine repeats three times before changing.

“ _Sajo jireugi!_ ” He calls out. Instantly the whole group moves in unison, punching an invisible foe in front of them, before rotating a quarter and repeating the action in their new direction. They continue until they have done this in all four directions, Jongin sweating profusely as he tries his best to keep up. It’s tough going; Jongin’s body is not used to being pushed so hard, not in the positions nor after such exertion either.

Jongin mimics, to the best of his ability, all of Baekhyun’s kicks, blocks and punches; wishing he could just collapse on the floor and pass out. He doesn’t want anyone to think of him as weak however, so he pushes himself, hoping that he doesn’t have to move for the rest of the day after this is over.

It seems to last forever, though Jongin knows it’s only nearing midday when they finally finish. Jongin sinks to the ground and exhales slowly, wiping the sweat from his brow. Around him people are stretching and relaxing. A few of Baekhyun’s friends gather around him, chatting lightly. Jongin looks at the ground, still stung by the younger boy’s obvious disdain for him.

“Yeah, I think he went easy on us today,” A girl says, “Not that I’m complaining!”

“It’s because we have a new guy,” Baekhyun’s voice cuts through the air, making Jongin flinch. He hasn’t done anything to this guy, why is he treating him like this?

“Oh, is that the village peasant? Let me see!” The girl asks, sounding excited. Jongin hides his face, feeling like a freak on show. Looking discreetly around, he notices that almost everyone is watching them.

“You don’t need to stare at him like he’s some spectacle, he’s nothing special.” Baekhyun sneers. “He’s useless. He probably can’t even _read_.” He laughs. Jongin’s eyes sting, because it’s true- he can’t read.

“Baekhyun, don’t be so mean. It’s not his fault that he’s poor.” The girl chastises him.

“Well, whatever. I don’t see why he’s even here; he’s terrible. I’m going to wash myself.” He sniffs, stalking away to the bathhouse in the magicians’ village with the rest of the trainees. Jongin wipes the tears away from his eyes and starts to get up. He didn’t exactly expect to make friends instantly but he didn’t think he would be immediately hated. Slowly, he rises to his feet, muscles straining and shaking under his weight. Maybe he’ll just make his way down to the bathhouse and hope that by the time he gets there, everyone else will already be done.

“Hey,” a pair of small hands help him upright. Jongin looks up in shock. It’s the girl Baekhyun was just talking to. “My name is Yoona. Don’t listen to Baekhyun, he’s just a stubborn pig-headed brat. His parents expect a lot from him and I think he gets upset that others aren’t held to the same standards. Anyway, just ignore him, okay?”

“Uh.” Jongin’s mouth hangs open dumbly.

“Well, _I_ think you did pretty well, for your first time, anyway. If you like, we can go over some things together later on?” She leads him gently in the direction all the other trainees have gone, taking her time.

“T-thank you.” Jongin chokes out. At least someone is being nice to him, “But you don’t have to.”

“It wouldn’t be a bother!” Yoona reassures him, nudging his arm. She’s a lot shorter than he is; even shorter than Lord Do- Kyungsoo. He decided that it’s okay to call him that, in his head at least.

“Then. Maybe-” Jongin wheezes.

“Not today. I know you will need time to recover. It’s hard to start this kind of thing midway through the year. Don’t worry, you will get better quickly.” She laughs and Jongin wonders if perhaps he’s found a friend. As they walk, she tells him about what he’s missed, from joining the training late, going through a lot of the names of stances and blocks for him. She even does a few demonstrations. They have to separate when they reach the bathhouse, going into different sections to get clean. Yoona bids him farewell until tomorrow morning. Luckily, the men’s washroom is mostly empty so he cleans himself in silence and dries off, sore already. He dreads to think how stiff he will be, come morning, when he has to do this all over again. Within a week, he’s probably going to be totally drained and unable to move.  

He wonders what Kyungsoo is doing right now. Helping his father with his alchemical work? Or maybe practising something else magical.

Jongin meanders back to the house, wanting to share his thoughts with Kai as he normally might but he figures that it might be a bad idea to talk to an invisible creature in a village filled with powerful magicians. Even if most of them probably know who he is and why he is here, not everyone will. His stomach rumbles.

When he enters the Do house a little while later, he can smell food being cooked and it’s making his mouth water. The food that he has been served here so far has been amazing, all of it a culinary delight and it’s got to be one of Jongin’s favourite things about staying here. He’s so grateful to Lord Do for giving him this opportunity.

Lord Do and Kyungsoo are already there when he arrives, so he bows in apology, muscles screaming, then slowly lowers himself to the floor. Lord Do laughs,

“I see they’ve been working you hard this morning!”

“Yes, it was tough.” Jongin agrees, allowing himself to melt into the satin cushions that line the floor around the table. The food looks sumptuous and Jongin can’t wait to begin. Lord Do seems to sense his anticipation, taking his chopsticks and announcing,

“Let’s eat!” Jongin grins and shovels as much as he can into his mouth at once, eyes closing at the warm flavours. He would like to befriend the cook, but that would be unseemly, according to Youngho.

“Now now, Jongin, take your time. It’s not going anywhere.” Lord Do gently reprimands.

He side-glances at Kyungsoo, and sees that he’s biting his lip to hide a smile. If Kyungsoo finds his embarrassment funny, then he would continue without a second thought. This sentiment shocks him. He grips his chopsticks tightly and hopes he isn’t already in too deep. He swallows, then smiles as brightly as he can.

“I can’t help it.” He claims, pouting like a toddler. It never works on his own parents, not anymore, but it’s worth a try, right? Lord Do shakes his head ruefully, but the person he wants to attract the attention of is staring at his own plate. Kyungsoo doesn’t say much during the meal, but Lord Do asks him all about what he did that morning. Jongin ends up telling him everything, even about the other student who didn’t seem to like him. By the end of his, tale both men seem impressed with him and even congratulate him on pushing himself so hard. Well, Lord Do does- Kyungsoo stays silent throughout the meal, to Jongin’s chagrin.

 

Jongin is allowed a short break before having his second literacy lesson. His first one took place yesterday and went about as well as could be hoped for, considering that he had never picked up a brush before then. He’s only learning the ordinary alphabets to start with, and once he’s got that down, they will move onto memorising the characters used in magic. There’s a lot of them, many similar, and all confusing. Jongin is excited to be taught, yet at the same time scared in case he gets them wrong. That could prove catastrophic.

As he sits down at the small desk, opposite Lord Do, he takes hold of his brush and holds it, poised it above the paper. Lord Do places a small ceramic bottle on the desk- it’s an ash white shade, with a darker etching of reeds decorating the side. Jongin looks at it, then at his teacher.

“It’s for the muscle soreness.” Lord Do explains, “rub it into your skin where it aches, and it should help alleviate the pain.”

“Oh. Thank you,” Jongin breathes, picking up the bottle and cradling it in his hands. It smells sweet.

“Oh, don’t thank me. It’s from Kyungsoo.”

“Really?” Jongin’s heart clenches. So he _doesn’t_ hate him, after all.

“Yes, he’s showing an interest in alchemical work lately. Anyway, let’s begin with going over what you learned yesterday.” Jongin nods, and puts the bottle safely to the side.

 

Overall he enjoys his lessons, and the training in the mornings, even if they leave him exhausted and aching. Yoona and her friend Yuri are always able to cheer him up afterwards, though, so he doesn’t mind too much. As Jongin clears away his things, once the lesson is over, Lord Do speaks.

“Jongin, I have something to show you.” His gravelly voice is cautious, as if Jongin might say no.

“What is it?” He asks eagerly. Everything here is so exciting.

“Follow me, it’s in my study. Kyungsoo should already be there.” Jongin purses his lips but obeys. What could they need Kyungsoo for? Not that Jongin isn’t excited to see him, he is of course; they haven’t seen each other as much as Jongin had hoped, since that first day. Jongin thinks he’s probably just busy doing high level magician things but he can’t help thinking that he’s avoiding him a little too. Just a bit.

Sighing softly, Jongin looks forward to whatever it is that Lord Do has to show him. A spell? A potion? A book, maybe? He glances at Kai, wondering if he has any idea what’s going on, but Kai isn’t looking. Lord Do generally ignores the ghoul and Kai usually ignores him back. Always floating as far away from the human as he can possibly manage, given the tiny radius of tether the magical chain provides.

Jongin hasn’t entered the study since his arrival and he’s hesitant to do so now, but whatever Lord Do has to show him is in there and he wants to see it. Once inside, Lord Do makes a beeline for a large chest, within which are too many tiny compartments to count. Jongin studiously ignores Kyungsoo, who is wearing a mask over his face, to shield himself from whatever dangerous liquid he is working with.

“Voila!” Lord Do flourishes a tiny metal ring. It has no markings and is of a dull unpolished steel. Jongin wonders what’s so special about it.

“This is something I’ve been working on, almost nonstop since you arrived. I’m almost positive it should work now. But I need to test it out and for that we need a test subject.”

“Me?”

“No, my boy; _Kyungsoo_. I have charmed it to allow the wearer to see Kai- without breaching the barrier that blocks the ghoul from becoming corporeal.”

“Oh!” Jongin exclaims, bouncing on his toes. He didn’t understand the last part of the sentence but he knows that it means Kyungsoo will be able to meet the demon when he wears it. Even Kai seems mildly interested now.

In anticipatory silence, they wait for Kyungsoo to finish what he’s doing. Jongin watches in awe as mauve smoke rises from the small vial when Kyungsoo adds a sprinkling of some white powder into the concoction. It comes with the smell of rotten fruit and isn’t entirely pleasant, but Kyungsoo seems pleased with the results. The young man’s hair is a little mussed when he removes his mask, after setting down the little bottle inside a cabinet. Jongin can just about read the word ‘dark’ on it, but he doesn’t know the other words. He’s sure he will learn eventually.

“ _Ah_ , finally. Kyungsoo, try this on, would you?” Kyungsoo jumps, looking around as if he didn’t realise there were other people in the room. He seems to get tunnel vision when occupied with his work- he noticed it back at his hometown too, when he would mutter quietly to himself, shaking his magic detecting pendant.

“What _is_ it?” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes suspiciously, coming closer to inspect the object, “I know better than to blindly trust you after all these years. Remember when you gave me a potion that turned my skin blue?” He picks it up with his thumb and forefinger, holding it up to the light and rolling it between his fingers.

“Yes, I, uh... that was an interesting few weeks. But this is different, I promise.”

“So it won’t weld itself to my skin?” His eyes are sparkling with amusement when he catches Jongin’s eye, and the younger man struggles not to turn pink.

“No, no. It shouldn’t do.” Lord Do dismisses his doubts with a wave of his wrinkled hand.

“Alright then.” Kyungsoo holds out his hand and allows his father to push the ring onto his index finger. The magician blinks as nothing seems to happen. It doesn’t change colour, or vibrate, or heat up. One eyebrow raised, he questions his father’s motives. Jongin bites his lip to conceal his excitement. Giving him the chance to see the demon makes his heart race and it feels like he’s about to share an intimate part of himself, but he hopes Kyungsoo isn’t _too_ scared by him. Lord Do inclines his head to where Kai drifts above the floor behind him, a black miasma of ill intentions, and Kyungsoo turns around in confusion.

“ _Ahh!_ ” He shrieks, almost falling over backwards as the demon opens his mouth widely in a parody of a smile, revealing a cavity filled with sharp teeth.

“It works.” Lord Do rumbles, clearly pleased.

“Meet Kai!” Jongin introduces them. Kai raises a hand and waves his spidery fingers at him. Kyungsoo shivers.

“ _This_ is the demon?” He squawks, face draining of all colour, “ _this_ is the creature that is tethered to you?”

“Yes.” Jongin asserts. Watching Kai carefully, ready in case he takes his scare tactics too far.

“And you have always had this...this creature following after you?” The magician’s voice trembles a little.

“I have. I had no other friends when I was younger. I only had Kai.”

“Is its name really ‘Kai’? Most demons have names that humans can’t pronounce.”

“He tried to tell me when I was little... but the only part of the name I could reproduce was Kai and that kinda stuck.” He informs them bashfully. Kai seethes.

“I see.” Kyungsoo doesn’t take his wide eyes off the demon.

“Do you understand now, Kyungsoo?” Lord Do asks, shadows seeping into his eyes. Jongin looks between them, feeling like he’s missed out on something.

“I understand, father.” He bows slightly. “and I agree.” Kyungsoo looks at the demon one last time before he leaves, fingering the ring, as if considering whether he should keep it on or not. He keeps wearing it. After the door slides shut behind him, the room seems deafeningly silent.

“What was that about?” Jongin asks.

“You need to be protected.” Lord Do murmurs, for once looking directly at Kai, his eyes tight.


	4. 3/4

As the weeks pass by, Jongin’s stamina gradually improves and Kyungsoo starts speaking to him properly, like before, slowly becoming more used to Kai’s presence. He wears the ring all the time and the metal worker in Jongin wishes that he could at least polish it; so it matches Kyungsoo’s appearance better, but he doesn’t want to ask.

He still struggles with his reading and writing but Lord Do tells him that it’s to be expected when learning at his age, rather than as a child. It doesn’t make him feel any better. In his room, there are several books he has been tasked to read; most of them with pictures. Some of which are about different types of demons, their varying levels of strength and how to combat them. Through those, he learns that Kai has a very high ranking among his kind and would be incredibly powerful if he were free. It makes Jongin glad once again that they are together.

During Taekwondo, Baekhyun continues to openly disdain him; telling anyone that will listen, that he doesn’t see the point in training a commoner. Jongin brings it up again to Lord Do and he suggests that he receives private lessons. He’d already been having some practice with Yoona and Yuri sometimes, but it’s very informal and doesn’t really help as much as she hoped. Usually because they end up chatting more than practicing.

 

So now Jongin leans against the wall in wait for his new tutor, who will be training with him every evening, until he catches up with the rest of the trainees. Gritting his teeth, he hopes it’s not the instructor himself, as he would probably push him to his very limit. He’s still sore from this morning, though the ointment Kyungsoo gave him helps. He knows it’s wrong, but he remembers that day in the bathhouse every time he puts it on.

“Hello!” A voice right next to his ear makes him jump. How had he not noticed someone sneaking up on him like that?

“Kyungsoo!” He wheezes, “You scared me.”

“It was a test. You failed.” He leers at him, his pale face seemingly glowing in the late afternoon sun.

“What test?” Jongin asks with trepidation.

“I was using a spell to conceal myself, I wondered if you would notice me. Kai did.” Jongin looks up at the demon, feeling betrayed.

“How was I supposed to know?” Jongin asks, not as well versed in magical matters as the other man. He’s only just started to learn how to write basic runes, let alone actually cast complex spells like concealment charms. Lord Do spent an entire afternoon trying to teach him the properties of magic- it exists everywhere, like air... but it isn’t air- and magicians draw upon it when casting; like a seamstress pulling on a bobbin of thread to make clothes. It’s all very confusing and Jongin still hasn’t quite gotten a grasp on it yet.

“You should be able to sense the magic being used nearby. I know you have the ability, I can feel it. You’re in the flow. Hmm... Maybe you’re numb to it because of Kai.”

“How could that work?” Jongin frowns.

“Because he’s a magical being and he’s linked to you. Maybe his power is such that you can’t feel anything else. I don’t know for sure, but I’m sure you can work on your sensitivity. Most trainees have to work to become attuned to it anyway.”

“Did you?”

“Of course.” Kyungsoo shakes his head, glancing at him, in what Jongin can only interpret as, fondly. “I started early, though. Come now, let’s begin your lesson. Show me your _geotneun seogi_.”

Jongin immediately sinks into a forward stance without argument.

“Good. Now _dwi dollyeo_.” Kyungsoo orders, sidestepping around him to see how his stance changes, as fluidly as he can manage. The man nods approvingly and Jongin can feel himself starting to sweat under the close attention.

“Ok, now blocks. _Najundi makgi_.” Kyungsoo orders, his face blank but eyes scanning his entire body for flaws. Jongin performs the move to the best of his ability, cutting off an imaginary kick aimed at his legs. Without even commenting on it this time, Jongin’s new tutor segues straight into the next block quickly until Jongin is struggling to keep up. He repeats some moves, so his movements have a kind of flow that isn’t there during morning training. And the best part is that even though he is struggling, he is managing. It hasn’t been all that long since he started, but he is somehow staying afloat the onslaught of all these new things.

“ _Ap chagi_.” Kyungsoo barks, watching Jongin attempt to fling his foot in the air. “Stop.”

“Huh?”

“You need to put more force behind the kick. The power comes through both the extension of your leg and pushing through with your hips. Like you’re kicking through your opponent. Watch.” Kyungsoo demonstrates, kicking out powerfully. Jongin nods and tries to copy, but he clearly still isn’t getting it right. Kyungsoo tuts and moves in closer, fingers lightly hovering over his hips. Jongin’s eyes fly wide open and he holds his breath. Is it just him or is it suddenly a lot hotter out here? Kyungsoo instructs him to perform the kick again, but this time as he does so, Kyungsoo guides his hips through the movement. His fingers are burning through Jongin’s thin clothing and he almost falters. They go through it a few more times, until Jongin is positive that he’s got it. He isn’t sure why he keeps making so many mistakes, but it probably has something to do with the fact that Kyungsoo’s gaze is focused 100% on him. His critical eyes roving over Jongin’s posture unnerves him in more ways than one, but he makes the most of the time he’s able to spend in the older man’s presence. He’s so often absent, doing work and travelling to places- maybe now that he’s his tutor, he has an obligation to stay for a while.

“Concentrate!” Kyungsoo snaps, as his footwork falters.

“Sorry!” He cries, recentering himself and beginning the form again from the start.

 

The sky is a cool shade of purple when the session finally ends and Jongin is breathing hard. He’s glad he had the foresight to bring a spare set of clothes, because the ones he is wearing are soaked through with sweat. Kyungsoo is just as spartan a teacher as his instructor in the mornings and that, adding to the ghost of his touch on his hips, makes for a very tense Jongin.

“You did well. You have improved a lot in the short time you’ve been here, well done.” Kyungsoo compliments. Jongin preens under the praise as he stretches, trying not to smile too widely.

“Thank you.” He mumbles, flicking his hair out of his face- some of it had come loose from where it was tied up. He wanted to get it cut shorter but Lord Do advised against it. It is more befitting of a magician to have long hair that is tied up, than the short hair of a peasant.

“Every time I see you, you’ve gotten better at something,” he laughs a little, “It must be a lot to take in so fast.”

“It is hard work but I’m glad for it.” Jongin bows his head, trying to show once again just how grateful he is, for his and his father’s help. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything for a while, but after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he simply taps Jongin’s shoulder, and asks;

“You have an alchemical lesson tomorrow, don’t you? I’ll see if I can spare some time to come and help out.”

“Would you really? I thought you were busy.” Jongin wonders.

“Well, yes. But I’m sure I can find some time for you.” He laughs, “you know alchemy is one of my favourite things at the moment. So I’d like to be one of your teachers- when I’m not running around the country on missions, at least.”

“When do you next leave?” The younger of the two inquires, as casually and non-sulkily as he can.

“Not for a while yet, I should think.”

“That’s good. Taking a break is good for you once in a while.”

“It is.” Kyungsoo agrees, looking over his shoulder. “You look like you’ve been out in the rain,” he teases, looking him up and down. Jongin colours, pulling his sodden clothing away from where it clings uncomfortably to his body. Time for another bath- his second one of the day because he had one after training this morning. It’s kind of a shame that Kyungsoo didn’t do much other than loom over him and analyse his every movement... because then he might be coming to wash with him at the same time. Pouting a little, Jongin bids his tutor farewell, for now, already looking forward to eating with him later.

 

Thinking that he’ll have a little time to relax in the sauna, before meeting up in the main house for evening meal; he washes himself as quickly and vigorously as he can before scooting into the sauna, totally ready to just lie back and daydream for a while. One cloth tied on his head, and another around his waist, he opens the door to the sauna room- a small dome shaped structure inside the large hall- and closes his eyes as his face is blasted by the hot humid air. Humming softly to himself, he lets the door shut behind him.

“Who let the farmer in here?” A familiar snooty voice asks, followed by a chorus of giggles. Jongin sags. If he leaves now then he will only be subject to more ridicule later for running away. If only Baekhyun was able to see Kai, then he wouldn’t talk to him this way.

“I’m sorry.” Is all he says, not wanting to start a fight.

“You should just go back home.” Baekhyun sneers, “everyone knows Lord Do is going senile in his old age, you’re just a product of that.”

“Lord Do is not senile,” Jongin defends quietly, not daring to look into the eyes of the young prodigy. He stands with his back to the door, one hand held lightly over the handle in case he needs to make a quick escape. Baekhyun harrumphs,

“Then feel free to explain to us why he’s allowing a peasant like you to stay with him in his own home. Go on, we’re listening.” He leans back on his seat, arms spread out behind him, taking up as much space as he can. His friends mimic him, and all of them staring him down makes his knees weak. Even though he’s learning how to use martial arts, he’s never used it in a real fighting situation and he’s not sure he could. He tries to school his face into an expression that doesn’t show how scared he really is. Even if Baekhyun wasn’t already leagues ahead of him, he would barely be able to hold his own against the proud boy.

“I-I-I d-don’t have to tell you his reasons,”

“Aw, look at him, the peasant is stuttering. Haven’t they taught you how to speak properly yet?” One of Baekhyun’s friends jibes and they all fall into sweaty hysterics. Jongin looks at Kai and wishes he would defend him for once, but that would be too much to ask. Maybe he should just go straight to the heated baths, and relax there for a bit instead. Or maybe he should just go straight home.

Head down, he reaches for the door handle and yanks it open, darting out as quickly as he can.

“Look at him, he’s running away!” He can hear their raucous laughter even through the closed door. Jongin walks quickly away, heading towards the baths, being careful not to slip on the puddles dotted around. Then, changing his mind, he goes back to where his clean, dry clothes are being kept for him. The other boys would only follow him anyway, eventually, so there’s no point trying to relax when he knows that they could walk in at any moment. It would just be silly and he’d rather just go back to the main house a little earlier than planned.

 

It’s a little chilly outside, even now that he’s dry, so he hurries across the horseshoe shaped road- where the bathhouse, library, school and a few other luxurious buildings stand- and shuffles down towards the main house. There’s no one in sight, so he decides that it’s probably safe to talk to Kai.

“Why does he have to be so mean?” Jongin asks. As if expecting an answer, he leaves a space for Kai to reply. “I just don’t understand. He’s rich and he’s had a good life, it’s not like I’m going to ruin it by training here beside him. Is he just holding a grudge since he had to guide me that first time? I don’t like him at all.” Sulking, he kicks at a mound of dirt.

As soon as the dark red wood of Kyungsoo’s home comes into view, some of the tension is released from his shoulders. Two sets of shoes are already in the entryway when he slides open the door, which means that both Kyungsoo and his father are here. Still recovering from his unwanted run in with Baekhyun and his gang, he drifts through into the sitting room, thinking maybe he can find a book and practice reading before the meal is ready. But Kyungsoo accosts him before he makes it there,

“Food is ready, we were waiting for you to get back!” He places his hand on Jongin’s back and steers him towards the dining room, where Lord Do awaits. At the sight of the food on the table, Jongin’s mouth falls open. He’s hypnotised- the table is so laden with dishes, it looks as though it might buckle under it’s weight; but in the centre, steaming appetisingly, sits a pot of samgyuptang. An entire chicken, boiled with ginseng and garlic.

“Kyungsoo said you wanted to try it, so we asked the chef to prepare it for tonight. Oh.” Lord Do looks at Kyungsoo in surprise and Jongin turns just in time to see Kyungsoo stop shaking his head. He flashes Jongin a smile and gestures for him to sit down. Mouth watering, Jongin forgets all about what just happened and grins up at Kyungsoo as he slowly sits down on the other side of the table,

“Thank you!” He bows his head and misses the redness that blooms on Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

“I just wanted chicken, that’s all. Don’t be giving him the wrong idea, father.”

“Of course not, Kyungsoo, I would never,” He smiles teasingly over his bowl of rice, even as Kyungsoo glares him down.

 

“Psst, Jongin!” Yoona catches his attention, before they start the warm up, and she makes sure they’re next to each other as they run, along with Yuri. Jongin doesn’t know how she manages to talk and run, at the same time without collapsing, but she does it every morning.

“I heard about what happened yesterday! With Baekhyun and his friends in the sauna.”

“What!? How did you find out about that?” Jongin frowns. He knew she was a gossip, but to have found out this quickly is fast even for her.

“Well you can thank Baekhyun for that. He’s been spreading rumours about you being too scared to face him.”

“He didn’t challenge me or anything.” Jongin says, looking around to see if he can spot the culprit. He’s near the front of the pack, naturally.

“Well, he might well do soon. Try to avoid him, ok? If it ends up in a fight, then he might try and spin it so it looks like taking you in was a bad idea. Some kind of ‘peasants are volatile and violent’ rubbish.”

“You think he would do that?” His mouth twists. To think that someone hates him so much, that they would do something like that… it makes him sick. Would he even stand a chance against Baekhyun? He’s been practicing Taekwondo for so much longer than he has; he would be a sitting duck.

“I think he would try something. He’s got it out for you, unfortunately.” Yuri interjects, “I think he takes it personally that you’re improving so fast. Maybe he’s jealous?”

“Jealous? Of me?” Jongin squawks, almost tripping.

“Yeah. You’re here even though you don’t have money in your family and keeping up better than anyone expected. You’re also taller than him, which I think annoys him.” She laughs, “he’s a shorty,”

“I’m older than him... What does he expect..?” Jongin trails off, hardly believing his ears. There’s no way Baekhyun is jealous of him, it’s just not possible. There has to be some other explanation.

“You never know.” Yuri interrupts, winking at him. “Maybe you could take him on, at that tournament thing they’re organising?”

“Oh, I don’t think so. I’ll just go and support you guys.”

“I think you should give it a shot.”

“Nope. Baekhyun wouldn’t even get the chance to destroy me; I’d be out in the first round.” He laughs self deprecatingly. Even if he did defy expectations, people would have it out for him for even entering.

“Hey, you aren’t that bad. You might make it to, like, the second round.”

“Thanks Yuri.” Jongin mumbles, shooting her a glare.

“Y’know, speaking of Baekhyun- I heard he’s betrothed.” Squeals Yoona.

“Oh!? To whom!?” Yuri gasps, latching onto the new gossip like a fish on a hook.

“I don’t know, but I heard she’s of good standing! Probably another magician. Of a prestigious bloodline too; the Byun family wouldn’t settle for anything less, of course.”

“Are bloodlines that important?” Jongin wheezes, thinking back to his own parents. He misses them.

“Yes, very. Well, there’s different categories and most famous families have a strong talent, which is inherent or which they’re famous for. For example, the Byun family is famous for their... endurance...?” Yoona does her best to explain, before Yuri jumps in.

“Yeah, they train themselves to last hours fighting. Non-stop. It’s amazing.” She gushes, “My family is good, but nowhere near as renowned for fighting as the Byun family.”

“But your family is known for speed! ” Yoona butts in, before her best friend can try to make herself sound less impressive than she really is, “My family is known for  magic, specifically our incantation skills- we have a lot of secret ones and I already know a lot of them off by heart.” She boasts, beaming proudly.

“Then there’s the Princesses, Sooyeon and Soojung- can’t miss them out! You know them right?” Jongin shakes his head no, “What!? Their family, the Jungs, are super close to the emperor! Their great-grandfather was a soldier who saved the previous emperor's life and led a campaign that ended many years of war! The emperor back then gave the Jungs status, land, everything and their own rank in the whole social hierarchy. They might as well be royalty themselves! Plus, now the Jung sisters are both, like, best friends with the current emperor’s niece, Soonkyu.” Yuri whispers this to him conspiratorially, although loudly enough for anyone nearby to hear them if they were paying attention. Discretion isn’t really her forte. “We met them a few times because our tutor, Taeyeon, knows them.”

Jongin frowns. His parents were mostly known for having given birth to a disturbed child, but other than that they were known for farming. Nothing as important as Yoona and Yuri, or the ‘Princesses’, so he decides not to mention it.

“Back home, I worked at a forge,” He says instead, ”I was getting pretty well known for my work, until Kyungsoo showed up,”

“Oh yeah, when he whisked you back here,” the pair of them nudge each other and giggle, leaving Jongin a bit bemused. He glances at Kai, wondering if he knows what they’re laughing at. He gets no response.

“Oh, but if you still want to work in a blacksmith anytime, you can talk to my cousin; he has a blacksmith on his estate. I’ve heard the lady who he has working there, is very nice too.”

“Maybe when I actually have some free time, I’ll go visit,” Jongin jokes, thinking of all the books he still has to read. He knew from the start that it would be hard work, but it’s slowly sinking in exactly how much work he has to do, just to keep up with everyone else.

“That’s a good idea! I’ll let her know that you might drop by sometime.” Yuri winks. “Did you guys hear about the new partnership rules?”

“Oh, yeah,” Jongin says, brightening up some. Kyungsoo had been moaning about that, this morning. According to him, there had been too many incidents which could have been prevented by having another person around; so all missions were now to be carried out by at least two people together. Kyungsoo didn’t want to have to watch anyone else’s back. “It sounds like it’s for a good reason, though,” Jongin muses.

“I know right? I was just wondering if you had any thoughts on who you might like to be your partner? By your side? Always~?” Yoona asks playfully, nudging him with her elbow. Jongin’s immediate thought is of Kyungsoo... but that is very unlikely. Kyungsoo is already a fully fledged magician and he would hardly want a novice like him as a partner. He doesn’t even want a partner at all, according to his very long, angry tirade over breakfast. He can dream, though.

“I don’t know... I assume you two are thinking of being partners?”

“Yeah, we are! How did you know?” Yuri chirps.

“You two already have dorky high five routines, how could anyone think otherwise,” Jongin comments dryly.

“Hey! It’s not dorky,” Yoona pouts.

“It really kinda is.”

“Is not!” Yoona argues, expression darkening, in a way that isn’t intimidating in the slightest.

“Is too!” Jongin argues back, laughing at how defensive she’s getting. Even Yuri is having trouble keeping a smirk off her face.

“You three!” The instructor points at them, “If you have time to laugh, then you are obviously not working hard enough! Move it, move it!” He bellows. Yoona and Yuri duck their heads in embarrassment, putting all their concentration into running. Jongin catches Baekhyun aiming a short glare over his shoulder before they descend back into almost silence.

 

Clutching the appropriate book for the lesson, Jongin heads into the study where Lord Do takes his alchemy classes. They don’t always use the book but Jongin likes to bring it with him, just in case Lord Do asks him to look something up.

Lord Do is already in there, when he slides the door open, and so is Kyungsoo on the other side of the room. He looks to be busy doing something alchemical, and he’s wearing a mask, so Jongin doesn’t want to disturb him in case he ruins anything. Instead, he quietly seats himself at the low table, opposite Lord Do, and places the book on the table, open to chapter four.

He’s been learning about how to make basic potions and remedies using commonly found plants; since he’s already supposed to have memorised most of the plants that grow around the area. Soon, they’ll be moving onto more complex remedies and, while that’s exciting; Jongin is nervous because memorising all the plant names and what they look like, is a lot harder than he thought. Not to mention, that when preparing these things, he has to know exactly which part of the plant is needed and how to prepare it specifically.

“Let’s start right away, shall we?” Lord Do begins, “We’ll go over what you have learned so far, before moving onto the next chapter.” He says. Jongin nods and hopes that he gets everything right. He doesn’t want to disappoint anyone, especially not the man who was kind enough to take him in.

“Alright, first question,” Lord Do smiles kindly, “what could I use if I wanted to heal a cut, or a bruise?”

“Ummm…. Leaves from a plantain plant.” Jongin says, with certainty. They are little weed-like plants with round leaves that grow in grassy groves. They grow everywhere and Jongin would never have thought to look to them for help when he grazed himself as a child.

“Perfect. What about something for speeding up the healing of a broken bone?”

“...Comfrey!” Jongin grins, glad that he spent all that time sat inside reading the books when other trainee magicians were lounging in the shade of the blossoming trees. Yoona is always inviting him to sit and talk with her friends, but he usually declines. He envies them a little but there is nothing he can do about it, except try to catch up with them as soon as possible.

“Which part of a marigold is antiseptic?” Lord Do watches carefully as his student tries his best to remember.

“The petals...?”

“Yes- how do you use it?” Lord Do guides his answer gently.

“You need to put the whole flower head into hot water and leave it there until it cools. Once it is cool, strain the petals out. You can then soak bandages in it and wash wounds with it to stop infection.” Jong recites, as if reading straight from the book.

“And this process is called…?”

“Steeping.” Jongin answers. He wriggles his toes happily, sure he is right.

“Good. Now, what would song-gen mushrooms be used for?”

“Um.” The question catches him off guard. He hadn’t thought to study mushrooms as much as the other flowering plants and herbs, and he isn’t sure what the answer is. Stalling, he looks around the room wracking his brain for inspiration. Could it be for bleeding? He doesn’t think so. Oh, what was it? No help from Kai, of course.

Kyungsoo is looking at him urgently. Very deliberately, he mimes eating and places his hand on his stomach. Then he winks at him. Jongin looks away quickly, reddening.

“U-um. It’s for the s-stomach.” He stammers. Lord Do raises an eyebrow at him and Jongin instantly feels bad for cheating.

“Hmph. Kyungsoo.” Lord Do scolds, without even turning around, “You are not supposed to be helping him.”

“I’m sorry father, I just couldn’t leave him like that.”

“I see. Well, don’t do it again, otherwise I shall have to find a different place to teach.” Even though he sounds stern, he doesn’t look angry at all and that somewhat settles Jongin’s nerves.

“I won’t do it again, father, I promise.” Kyungsoo bows slightly and gets back to his work. Just a moment later, he flashes him Jongin a conspiratorial smile, however, which sends Jongin’s poor heart into a frenzy.

“Well, apart from that last question, you did well on your test. Therefore, I think we should look into studying some more difficult concoctions. We’ll study one per week and practice making them as well, rather than just reading the instructions from the book.”

“I understand.”

“Wonderful! After we finish working on today’s healing potion, if there’s time, we could look at a few incantations. We still haven’t really covered even the basics.”

“Yes!” The student affirms, shuffling closer to the table in excitement. Lord Do points to something in the book and the lesson fully begins. Kyungsoo doesn’t disturb him throughout the rest of his lesson, but that doesn’t mean Jongin doesn’t find him distracting anyway.

 

The sun is just reaching its peak and Jongin is sat outside for once, under the shade of a tree near the library. He’s not alone; Yoona and Yuri are also with him and, until recently, so was Taeyeon, but she left a little while ago. They had just been introduced earlier and Jongin likes her well enough- she seems like a very capable person. But, right now, he’s doing his best to tune out Yoona and Yuri’s gossip in favour of reading one of the many books he has to go through. It’s nice to have the two girls beside him, because if he doesn’t understand a word then they are more than willing to help.

The book is about incantations and the chapter he is currently reading is dedicated to sealing charms. These, he reads, are to be used when you need to seal a demon away into an object; to keep it from harming anyone. The only things capable of destroying a demon is another demon, the only thing a human can do is seal it away. The spells are long and difficult to remember and they are hard to pronounce as well. But he will have to memorise all of this in order to become a good magician; even if he still doesn’t understand how magic works, can’t even feel it’s presence, despite many hours meditating and searching- it will be good to know the incantations for the future.

“Uh, guys? What does this word say?” Jongin leans over and points at a word on the page. Both girls peer at the page and race to tell him the correct answer first.

“It’s ‘substantial’!” Yuri wins the race this time and Yoona playfully shoves her to the side for beating her. Jongin shakes his head at their antics.

“Oh, thank you. That means ‘a large amount’, right?”

“Yeah, thats right!” Yuri affirms from her place on the grass, giggling. They both look really pretty under the dappled light. Jongin fondly watches them mess around for a moment, glad that he has found people he can call friends.

“You!” A loud voice makes all three of them jump and turn towards its origin. Baekhyun, enraged, stalks up to where they are sat. As he gets closer, a swirl of darkness surging through his eyes, Jongin cringes back against the tree. “You! How dare you sully the Kim family name by associating yourself with Taeyeon!” He rips the book out of Jongin’s hands and tosses it carelessly onto the ground.

“Wha-?”

“You’re scum! You should just go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and stop infecting everyone with your filth!” He yells, his cruel words reverberating off the nearby buildings. Jongin feels pinned down by the young prodigy’s anger; he wouldn’t be able to say anything back even if he could think of a comeback. Kai releases a low, threatening growl.

“Get up.” Baekhyun spits, taking half a step back to allow Jongin to do so. When Jongin doesn’t move, he repeats himself, louder this time.

“Get up!” Jongin scrambles up, clutching the tree behind him to help. With Jongin on his feet, Baekhyun sinks into a fighting stance. Jongin swallows. Is that really what he thinks of him? He’s never been yelled at like this before, it hurts more than he thought.

“I-I don’t want to fight-”

“I don’t care!” He yells, “You don’t deserve to play around here, pretending you’re one of us! You’re not!”

“Baekhyun-” Yuri tries to calm him, but he ignores her, focusing solely on Jongin.

“Please, don’t,” Jongin pleads, hands raised in submission. Baekhyun continues to advance until Jongin is forced to ready himself for the imminent attack. Like lightning, Baekhyun lashes out with his hand, striking Jongin’s arm and causing him to stumble back a bit. Yuri cries out in concern, but Jongin is prepared for his next attack and deflects it as best he can. It hurts a lot; Baekhyun isn’t holding anything back.

“Baekhyun-”

“Shut up.” The prodigy snarls, aiming a kick at his midsection. _Fine then_ , Jongin thinks, _if he is so determined to fight, I will just have to defend myself_. Fighting is not allowed between trainees but Jongin can’t see any other way out of this. If he refuses to fight back, Baekhyun might just start hurting him anyway. Drawing on every last scrap of his training, Jongin blocks as many of Baekhyun’s sharp attacks as he can. There is no way that he will win this fight, no way in hell, but he is not going to go down without at least trying.

The shorter of the two swipes his calf and almost topples him over, but Jongin regains his balance just in time to block a punch to his shoulder. Trying to serve some offense, Jongin kicks, using the technique Kyungsoo had taught him, aiming for the other boy’s legs- but he is too quick and dodges the blow with ease. A swift, open palm strikes Jongin’s face and he hears a sickening crunch before pain bursts in front of his eyes.

Baekhyun doesn’t even look tired yet, but Jongin is breathing heavily and hurting all over. None of his own attacks are landing and Baekhyun doesn’t look like he’s even in any pain at all. Whereas Jongin can feel warm blood dripping over his lips. He has only ever sparred with Kyungsoo before and the older man always goes easy on him. He tries his best not to let tears spill out, but his vision blurs despite his efforts.

“Are you even trying?” Baekhyun sneers. Jongin has barely enough time to process that remark before blows rain down on him. Giving up on any form of trained response, Jongin just tries his best to cover his face with his hands, protecting himself from Baekhyun as best he can; struggling against the barrage of attacks. In a move borne of desperation, Jongin throws himself at Baekhyun, trying to use his height to his advantage. Caught off guard, Baekhyun is slow to react to this and they end up grappling on the floor, using brute strength to try to get the upper hand.

“Stay...away...from my fiancée ,” Baekhyun grunts. He grips Jongin’s collar and tugs him down onto the grass until he is the one on the top. His fingers constrict around his neck like immovable stone.

His fiancée? What has that got to do with anything? Jongin’s mind spins wildly as he puts the pieces together- he is betrothed to _Taeyeon?_

“I’m not interested in anyone’s fiancée!” He grits out, “leave me alone!”

“Like I would believe someone like you! You’re just a peasant leech trying to steal all our wealth and secrets!” Baekhyun screams at him. Jongin turns his head to avoid the spittle flying from his mouth and tries even harder to escape from the younger boy’s harsh grip around his neck. He can’t find any breath; all he can do is cry soundlessly, pulling at Baekhyun’s wrists with all the strength he has left.

Suddenly Baekhyun is gone, ripped away, and Jongin can breathe again. He rolls over to his side, chest heaving as he tries to pull more precious air into his lungs.

“Jongin, are you ok?” Yoona crouches in front of him, hesitant to touch him but clearly worried. Jongin nods, and massages his neck with one hand, holding out the other for Yoona to help him up with. He’ll be fine now, he’s sure, but what happened? He looks around, confused, trying to ignore the stinging, aching pain that covers the entirety of his body.

Baekhyun stands with one arm in an older magician’s grasp, head hanging in either shame or embarrassment of being caught breaking the rules. Jongin doesn’t know who the older magician is, but with Yuri standing so close to him, he has no doubt that he is somehow related to her; they even look similar. She must have run to fetch him when Baekhyun arrived, sensing it might come to this. He mouths his thanks to her, but she simply shakes her head, eyes sad.  

Jongin can’t hear exactly what the older magician is saying to Baekhyun, but from the tone he is sure he must be scolding him. Good, Jongin thinks vindictively, he should get into trouble for this. He wipes his face with his hand and is shocked at the amount of blood that comes away.

“We need to get you cleaned up, c’mon,” Yoona ushers him back towards the library to find somewhere to clean him up. Jongin wipes his face with his sleeve.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Yuri’s relative barks, causing both Yoona and Jongin to flinch. “You are not exempt- fighting is forbidden. You will both be punished. We will not tolerate this sort of behaviour. Follow me.” He orders, yanking Baekhyun along with him. Jongin stands frozen for a second.

“But Song-gi!” Yuri complains, tugging on his sleeve.

“No. Fighting is against the rules; it doesn’t matter who started it. You know that.” His voice softens as he looks to Jongin, in his sorry state, dripping with blood.

“Better do as he says, c’mon.” Yoona says, solemn. Heart sinking, Jongin knows she is right.

 

As if having Baekhyun beat him up wasn’t bad enough, now Jongin is being made to stand outside holding two buckets of water, balancing a third on his head. Baekhyun is stood a few feet away from him, undergoing the same punishment. If either of them spill any water, both of them will have to copy out the Magicians’ Manifesto, all seventeen scrolls of it, five times. It hasn’t been very long but Jongin’s back is already straining under the pressure. Baekhyun doesn’t look like he’s physically struggling, but Jongin can’t see his face. Maybe he’s just good at hiding how he feels, Jongin wonders. But that is just a fleeting thought; what he’s more preoccupied on is all the things Baekhyun said to him when they were fighting. Did he mean all of it or was he just angry that he was spending time with his fiancee? It can’t just be a residual grudge from that first training session, it just can’t. There has to be more to it than that.

“Baekhyun?” Jongin whispers. Baekhyun doesn’t make any indication of having heard him, reminding him of talking to Kai. He knows he can hear him though, he’s just choosing not to acknowledge him. Steeling his nerve, he decides to go ahead and say what he wants; whether or not he gets a response. He’s used to talking without anyone replying anyway.

“I’m sorry that you think of me like that, like I’m- I don’t know, encroaching on your territory or whatever. There is a reason for me being here and it’s not just because Kyungsoo took a liking to me or because Lord Do is s-senile, like the rumours say,” though Jongin wishes the first one were at least partly true. “I really am not going to bother you and Taeyeon’s betrothal. All I want is to become strong enough to fight demons.”

Jongin has no idea if Baekhyun will even believe what he’s saying; but he feels as though he has to at least get the words out. How much longer until they are allowed to stop, he wonders?

“I was told not to share this, but I think I should tell you anyway.” Jongin whispers. “When I was a newborn baby, Lord Do used me as a substitute for a doll to seal a demon away. He also cast a spell to keep other demons from sensing it, but it’s wearing off after all this time. Lord Do thinks it’s because I’m a living thing, rather than a lifeless doll; so I need to learn how to protect myself. Even if Lord Do casts a second concealment spell, it would be good for me to know how to fight. He says he’s just making up for his wrongdoings; so please, don’t think it’s because he’s crazy.”

There. Now, all he has to do is wait for Baekhyun to respond. Hopefully, he doesn’t take his words and spread them throughout the magician’s village; or twist them into sounding like a farfetched lie. Maybe he should have thought about that before telling him his life story.

Pursing his lips, he surveys his surroundings without turning his head, so as not to spill anything. They were escorted to the main magician building; a place Jongin rarely enters without being accompanied by Lord Do. Or someone else he is close with, such as Yuri’s relative, Song-gi, and right now they are situated on the outside of the building, waiting for him to return. They may only leave when he allows them to and Jongin has no idea when that will be. He hopes it’s soon, but he should know better than to hope for that.

He sighs softly to himself. None of this was his fault, yet he is still being punished for it. Stupid Baekhyun, for instigating this.

“Do you really expect me to believe that pack of lies?” Baekhyun hisses.

“Well. Honestly? No.” Jongin sighs. “But it is the truth. Maybe, one day you could ask Kyungsoo to try his ring; it’s charmed to let the wearer see Kai.”

“Charmed? By Lord Do? Are you sure you’re not all just under some kind of hallucinogenic spell? He’s nuts.”

“Don’t talk about him like that!” Jongin chastises. “Why are you always so mean? If anyone is a bad person it’s you!” Jongin retorts, angry on his host’s behalf.

It’s quiet for a long time again, during which Jongin assumes that this is the end of it. Baekhyun is never going to change and he’s just spilled all his secrets to him. He’s probably going to spread them around and ridicule him. Well, it will be to his own downfall; all he has to do is give him Kyungsoo’s ring. But then, to his surprise, Baekhyun speaks again.

“I’m sorry.” The apology is so quiet that Jongin is sure, for a second, that he imagined it. Until he repeats himself, a little louder this time. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have listened to my father. I should have spoken to you properly first, before forming such an awful opinion of you. I was convinced that you were only here to take everything from me. I’m also... sorry for breaking your nose... and beating you up.” He finishes his speech, with a tone that suggests he thinks that this should be the end of it, but Jongin doesn’t want to leave it there. This might be his only opportunity.

“You’re right, you should have tried talking to me. But I appreciate your apology. Maybe there’s still a chance that we could be…. friends?” Jongin asks tentatively, already anticipating the answer and bracing himself for it.

“No.” Comes Baekhyun’s expected reply. Of course not, why would they ever be friends? “Not publically anyway. My dad hates commoners. You seem acceptable to me, though. You lasted longer than I expected, too. And you have an interesting... _history_.”

“So what, you want to be friends... in secret?” Jongin whispers, a little confused.

“No…” Baekhyun scoffs unconvincingly.

“You sure?” Jongin teases, resisting a smile. Who would have thought proud prodigy, Byun Baekhyun, would be so easy to rile up? His shyness is a little endearing, though he had never liked him before. If this is his true self, Jongin can see them getting along well. If they are able to be friends at all, that is; Baekhyun’s father seems like a force to be reckoned with.

“Of course I’m sure. Now shut up! If we’re caught talking we’ll have to stay out here longer!” Baekhyun whispers harshly, sounding flustered. Jongin can’t hold back the grin anymore and, even though his body hurts, he feels better than ever knowing that Baekhyun doesn’t really hate him.

 

To tell the truth, Jongin didn’t even want to come to the tournament; but Yoona and Yuri eventually managed to convince him to, just to support them. It’s only a little tournament, organised for fun by some of the older magician trainees, some of Baekhyun’s friends. But a fair sized audience has turned up to watch the proceedings. Even Kyungsoo said that he might show up to watch some of it, if he has time, which sweetened the deal. Even so, Jongin has brought a book with him to read when he gets bored. Which is bound to happen at some point, since his friends won’t be fighting the whole time.

From his seat on the ground, someone had brought out a selection of carpets and blankets for spectators to sit on, to save them from ruining their clothes on the damp ground. He can already see a few people gathering, including Yoona and Yuri. It still looks as though it could start raining any minute, but they had decided to go forth with everything anyway. Magicians shouldn’t fear the rain, not when there are other things to worry about after all.

It looks like it might take a little while before things really begin, so Jongin opens his book and begins to read. This one is about the history of magic and it’s much more interesting than he had anticipated. Maybe it will help him figure out the key to using magic himself; regardless of how many times both Kyungsoo and his father try to teach him how to reach magic, he can’t even feel it around him.

He hears laughter from nearby and recognises it as one of Baekhyun’s friends. Clenching his hands, he has to be careful not to damage the book. Usually when they are laughing so close to him, it is at his expense. Jongin listens harder, trying to focus on what they’re saying but aware that he probably doesn’t want to know what they’re saying about him. He peeks up and spies Baekhyun there as well. Even though he agreed to be secret friends, that doesn’t mean he won’t bully him in public to save face and hide their relationship. At least, he knows now that he doesn’t mean any of it.

“He’s here too? I guess filth really does find it’s way everywhere.” The tall, limber one says, her voice reedy and unpleasant.

“C’mon guys, don’t you think that’s old news? He’s been here for months now and he hasn’t actually done anything.” Baekhyun says, voice loud enough to carry. A few heads turn to see what he’s talking about.

“I guess…” One of them agrees reluctantly, face reddening. Hardly able to believe his ears, Jongin hides behind his book as Baekhyun and his friends walk off. The prodigy doesn’t turn around, but Jongin knows he said what he said for him. It makes him inexplicably happy.

“Great. Let’s go win this thing.” Baekhyun announces, succeeded by a round of cheers. Pleased, Jongin takes a few minutes to get back to reading his book, reading the same passage a few times before recovering.

 

Absorbed in learning about the origins of magic use, from several hundred years ago, Jongin almost misses the beginning of Yoona’s first match. A cheer from the scattered crowd is the only thing that rouses him from the pages of his book. He puts his book down ready to cheer for his friend, but when he looks around, he can’t see her anywhere. In fact, a lot of people seem to be leaving the area, quite quickly too. Is something going on? He looks to Kai, to see if he knows what might be going on; he’s looking off into the distance, eyes glowing a sinister shade of crimson. It makes the hair on his arms raise.

It wasn't cheering he was hearing, it was people yelling. Something is very wrong, Jongin realises, standing up. The crowd of people that had gathered to watch the proceedings is quickly filing out of the courtyard, pushing past him. He looks around, trying to find Yoona and Yuri, but they don't seem to be here.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo’s voice cuts through the chaos.

“Kyungsoo! W-what’s happening?”

“You’ve got to get out of here, there’s a huge demon headed this way! Father thinks the concealment spell must have worn off enough for other demons to sense Kai!” He grabs Jongin’s arm, but Jongin doesn’t budge. He can see it, the demon. Its miasma towers over the walls of the courtyard and Jongin feels sick just looking at it. But Kai? Kai looks pleased, _happy_ even. The demon clenches and unclenches his spidery fingers, the spikes on his back raising slowly as the other demon draws nearer.

The new demon, similar in appearance to Kai but more stocky looking, walks through the thick stone wall like it’s nothing. Jongin feels faint.

Almost too fast for a human’s eyes to follow, Kai darts forward, claws outstretched to slash across its foul body. Jongin holds his breath, waiting for the scream of pain. It never comes. Kai phases straight through the other demon, just like everything else he tries to touch.

“Jongin, move!” Kyungsoo yanks his arm again, causing him to stumble, but also for Kai to turn their way. A sinister smile creeps across Kai’s too-wide face.

Suddenly, Jongin can’t breathe and his veins are burning. He chokes on nothing. Why does he hurt? His entire body is ablaze, boiling in acid. He collapses to the ground, barely hearing the stricken cries of his tutor.

When he next opens his eyes, everything is wrong. His arms aren’t that small and they are weak. He isn’t this short, either. But there’s no mistake, these are his arms and no one else’s.

_No, they are not his._

But they are! His consciousness argues back. Why does it feel like there are two of him? And why is he so thirsty?

A growl rips through his throat unbidden and his legs jerk forwards, spontaneously. He’s losing control. What is going on?

Completely against his own wishes, his body charges towards the demon. Jongin tries to scream, panic overwhelming him, but nothing comes from his mouth. Hand outstretched, he uses his weak, fragile fingers to strike at the demon’s weak spot- its eyes. He laughs in unbridled joy as the demon recoils, not having expected such an attack from a human. Its pain is euphoric to him as his prey lashes out blindly. He had missed this.

He jumps up high, to deliver a harsh kick to the demon’s skull. Regretfully, his legs are not strong enough to allow him to fight the way he wants to, but this will have to do. The demon howls his name, his _true_ name, and it sounds like music to his ears.

Energy surges through him, flowing, burning and glorious. He gathers it and releases the black curling power that disintegrates anything it touches. The demon scrambles away, but he will not let it escape. He will not be deprived of prey when it wanders so willingly into his territory.

He leaps, using this frail body to pin down the creature; it is a bit of a struggle, but with his inner strength he manages without too much trouble, and delves his fingers into the spongy skin, reaching for the heart. Black blood oozes from the hole in its chest while it thrashes wildly, shrieking. He gives one sharp yank on its heart, ripping its aorta and relishing in the way the demon’s body twitches once before falling slack. He tears the dark muscle from its body and bites into it, the flesh invading his mouth.

One more victory.

“Jongin! Can you hear me?” A familiar voice calls out. Of course he can hear him, he’s right here. What kind of silly question is that? He turns sharply to face the magician. Kyungsoo doesn’t look relieved that the demon is dead. Why is that, he wonders? The young magician holds his hands up in a cautionary manner.

“Jongin, I need you to nod if you can understand what I’m saying.” Kyungsoo instructs, voice shaking slightly. It doesn’t make sense. He nods slowly, jerkily. Then again, faster. But he didn’t do it that time; his body is not listening to him again.

“Father!” Kyungsoo calls out, not taking his eyes off Jongin.

Jongin.

That is who he is...right?

No, that isn’t right.

This is all so confusing.

“Kai!” His enemy Lord Do bellows, too old and feeble to be trying to command that sort of attention anymore. The human is hardly worth his time. He should just remove him now. He laughs.

“Leave this body at once.” The old man orders. Why would he do that? Moreover, _how_ could he do that? His body isn’t something he can just leave, that’s impossible. His head jerks again, and his entire body convulses. _Ahh, that’s better,_ he thinks, before growling and charging towards the old fool. Faster than he anticipated, the elderly magician casts a defensive spell that deflects his blows. Hm, maybe it is not time for the magician’s demise yet. Not when there is other prey so easily available. With another laugh, he changes course and heads towards the archway through which the trainee magicians ran through. The doors, huge and wooden, block his way however and he cannot pass through them. His skin and bones will not let him. A cry of frustration passes through his lips and he pounds the door with his fist as if that will make even a dent.

Anger acute, he turns back to the magicians, who have increased in number since the last time he looked. They all seem strangely unsettled. What’s wrong? Why are they all staring at him like that? Why does it hurt so much?

He stares at his hands. His hands. Which he can use to do whatever he wants.

 

He could be free.

 

Smiling, he raises his hand to his neck and pushes his fingernail into his skin. Warmth trickles over his hand and he closes his eyes, readying himself for the freedom that will come. Suddenly, his hand jerks away, a loop of pulsating silver encompassing his wrist. He snarls.

One of the magicians is casting a spell, her hands glowing. The others swiftly join in and he winces as his arms are tied together behind his back. Binding magic.

What did he do to deserve this agony?

His ankles are bound, then his legs and soon he cannot move at all. He screams, the sound echoing starkly for miles. This is not fair, not now. They can’t do this now!  

Something bursts inside him and everything shifts; he’s falling.

 

“Augh...” Jongin moans. He opens his eyes, but he can’t see anything except white, and it burns, so he shuts them again. He isn’t sure what, but something very weird just happened. Flashes of violence seep into his mind; images of his hands covered in blood and of Kyungsoo watching him with wide terrified eyes.

“Hello?” Jongin calls out. There’s no response. Braving the pain, he opens his eyes again, peering through his fingers like a child playing peek-a-boo. This time it is not blinding, but it is still white. Everything is, except for Kai who is standing a little distance away from him. Kai’s stance is ferocious and terrifying. His glare is aimed at… him?

“K-Kai?” He asks weakly.

“You!” Kai’s voice is like nails dragging down a chalkboard, “You are the bane of my existence.” If possible, the words hurt more than anything else he’s experienced today.

“I’m sorry!” Jongin cries, clutching himself defensively. “You know I didn’t choose this.”

“But you prolong my torment. You are not innocent.” Kai hisses, moving as if to reach out for him but his arm cannot reach.

“And you are?” Jongin sniffs. “You are a chaos demon, the very definition of malignant, and you try to tell me that I am not innocent?”

“You cursed creature.” Kai rumbles, eyes flashing.

“If I am cursed, then you are the curse!” Jongin flings back, ignoring the way Kai bristles.

“When you are dead, I will be free.” The demon announces, baring his razor sharp teeth at him. Jongin whimpers, feeling so alone.

“You have such a long life, will it really hurt you to wait until I am old?” Jongin snivels. Kai’s body swells, growing until Jongin has to crane his head to see his eyes. He falls back, crawling away from the demon he mistakenly thought was his friend. Dread freezing him from the inside.

“I should not have to wait for a pathetic human child to give me my autonomy back!” Kai’s voice amplifies, the screeching overtones scraping at Jongin’s ears.

“Please!” He begs, tears in his eyes, “You live so much longer than humans do, please! Just this once have mercy. Let me grow old. Please.” Jongin bows with his head touching the ground, though there is no ground to be found here, wherever this is. He hopes, prays that the demon will allow him this.

There is a long silence. Jongin waits for the demon to decide that he won't wait, eyes screwed shut in fear. He can feel his heartbeat everywhere.

“It is true that human lives are fleeting.” Kai speaks, quietly now, and when Jongin dares to look up, he is back to his usual size. “I will allow you to continue living. But only if I gain full control when demons stray too near. It is my will to destroy them.”

Jongin doesn’t dare to say anything.

 

He blinks.

 

This time, when he opens his eyes, he is in a small dark room. The pain comes rushing back to him all at once, like his skin is on fire and his bones have all been broken and rebuilt. He moans brokenly, unable to move but able to cry.

“Jongin?!” Kyungsoo calls out, “Is that you?” A silhouetted figure moves in front of the only light source, but all Jongin can do is cry. The binding spell must have been released, because Jongin is able to move his arms now. He curls into a ball.

 

Kai was never his friend. Kai tried to kill him. But... Kai spared him.

Arms wrap around him and he leans into the comforting touch, willingly.

“Are you ok?” Kyungsoo asks quietly, his fingers gently combing through Jongin’s matted hair. Instead of replying with a lie Jongin simply presses his face into his tutor’s neck, sobbing brokenly.

“Is he ok?” A new voice can be heard from above. It’s Lord Do; he can tell without looking.

“Does he look ok?” Kyungsoo snaps, holding Jongin closer and apologising when the sharp movement draws a sound of pain.

“No. Well on the bright side everyone sees the reason that Jongin should sta-” He cuts off, “I understand, not the time. Let’s have a look at him then.” Jongin faintly registers the sounds of Lord Do crouching beside him. He flinches when the magician pulls back his clothing, and hisses as something cold touches his skin, but it feels good. This must be healing magic. He can feel it knitting his skin back together, soothing threads flowing through his body and pinpointing the parts of him that hurt the most.

“He’s covered in burns,” Lord Do tuts, “Demon magic is not meant to be used by human bodies. Our forms can’t handle it.”

Slowly, his tears subside with the pain, and he falls asleep in Kyungsoo’s embrace, glad for his comforting touch.

 


	5. 4/4

Rain soaks through Jongin’s ceremonial robes, the dark sky makes the event seem more sombre than it should be. A graduation event shouldn’t feel like a funeral, but the demure atmosphere that settled across the students makes it so. With the way Kyungsoo had described his own graduation, Jongin had expected something more festive than this. Maybe it’s just the rain but Kyungsoo had told him to look forward to fireworks and stalls giving out hot food. Or maybe it’s just Jongin who feels this way; there are plenty of conversations going on around him that he isn’t part of.

Jongin keeps his head down, avoiding the curious or scared eyes of the other graduating students. There is a gap between him and everyone else, no one daring to go any closer after the day he went beserk.

Except for Yoona, Yuri and, surprisingly enough, Baekhyun, most of them here don’t know why he is here. Jongin himself, doesn’t really even know why he is graduating this early; he doesn’t know nearly enough to match up against any one of these people, despite being a few years older than all of them.

It wasn’t his decision; the council had a meeting about him. One he wasn’t allowed to be present for. They made it so he would graduate early, on the understanding that Kai would be an asset for demon hunting. They wanted to use him as a weapon.

Jongin wishes he had never told anyone about the deal he and the demon had made.

Several months have passed since that day and, now that summer is coming to an end, Jongin finds himself regretting the events that transpired. If he hadn’t gone to the tournament, would any of this happened? Would he be standing here, two years early to graduate with only the very basic knowledge to help him?

Fortunately, Lord Do had opposed this plan and had offered to continue to tutor him properly until he reaches the level of when an ordinary trainee would graduate. Most of the trainees here, upon becoming magicians, are more likely to leave rather than stay in one place. Magic allows them to keep in contact with the emperor if absolutely necessary, but they like to roam free around the country finding demons on their own.

The Head Magician stands atop a podium, congratulating each individual trainee and handing them the scroll which signifies their new status as official magicians, under the name of the emperor.

Biting his lip, Jongin takes the chance to look around him rather than at his damp shoes. He spies Yuri, already with her scroll in hand, beyond the barrier. She doesn’t see him, though. Baekhyun makes a subtly encouraging face at him, careful not to attract attention. The animosity between them had drastically decreased in the past few months and they had even formed a tentative friendship. From the corner of his eye, a dark shadow lurks and he looks the other way. Jongin can’t squash the feeling of betrayal and resentment towards the demon. He should have known all along, that all the feelings of friendship were one sided, but it still hurts. Demons don’t form relationships the way humans do, he knows that now. The revelation has turned Jongin’s childhood into a blight- to Kai, Jongin was nothing more than a pest.

The crowd gradually shuffles forwards, cheering genially with each declaration, until it’s Jongin’s turn. He steps onto the raised stage and meets the eye of the elderly, unsmiling man. Nervously, Jongin holds out his hand, as he was instructed, and waits two beats for the man to place it there. It’s light and has a wax seal on it. He bows deeply, cringing at the lack of applause; only his friends are cheering for him. He’s grateful for their efforts, but it sounds so hollow with so many people here staring silently at him.

As he rushes off the other side of the podium, he doesn’t look at anyone and no one tries to stop him when he sneaks out of the courtyard.

He heads straight home and lets himself into the house quietly, knowing that Lord Do would disapprove if he finds from any of the staff that he came back here too early. Humming, Jongin sweeps silently into his bedroom and sits cross-legged against the far wall by the bookshelf. While he’s here, he might as well get some studying done. It might help him to forget everything. He flicks the advanced incantations book open and begins to read.

 

“Jongin,” someone shakes him. “Hey, Jongin!” It’s Kyungsoo.

“W-what?” Jongin drifts awake blearily, squinting to see and rubbing his eyes. Kyungsoo’s face is a nice thing to see when waking up, he thinks absently. He has a book in his hand, which he nearly hits himself with when reaching up to his face. He must have fallen asleep reading it. “What’s going on?” Jongin asks, jolting awake at the realisation that something might be wrong if Kyungsoo came into his room like this.

“No, no! Everything’s fine. I just knocked on the door and you didn’t answer.”

“Oh.” Jongin says dumbly, slumping back against the wall.

“Yeah. Anyway, I have two very important things to tell you,” Kyungsoo informs him, sitting delicately across from him, his emerald green robes shimmering softly as he moves. This robe seems to be his favourite; he wears it often. Jongin remembers fondly that he was wearing it on the day they first met.

“What are they?”

“Well, the first is that I was sent to call you to dinner.”

“Oh.” That is definitely important, but Jongin feels like he’s saving the most important thing for last.

“And the second is that, now you’re officially a magician,” he points to the scroll lying on the floor, “I would like to become your partner.”

“You..? Huh?” Jongin frowns, wondering if he’s still asleep. This can’t be real, can it?

“I think it would be beneficial for both of us, but especially you. This way, it will be easier for you to continue your studies and I can help with that. I don’t want you working with someone who will take advantage you, either.”

“But… how does this help you?” Jongin wonders, confused. Yes, what he’s saying is true; having Kyungsoo by his side would be useful in situations like that, but he can’t see how it would help Kyungsoo.

“Well…. Quite frankly, you’re the only other magician that I _like_.” Kyungsoo confesses, flushing faintly, “most of them around my age are insufferable gossips or lone wolves like me, so it would be a bad match. But I-I think we get along rather well, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Jongin replies softly, smiling. This is a dream come true. Kyungsoo is right; they both know each other’s strengths and weaknesses, and styles of fighting by now. Plus, Kyungsoo can see Kai, which can only be an asset, all things considered.

“So that’s a yes?”

“Yes.” Jongin repeats, more assertively this time.

“Great.” Kyungsoo grins and Jongin is a little dazed by him, especially with the way his eyes scrunch up. “We can go inform the head magician and the council of our decision in the morning. But now, it’s time to eat.” Kyungsoo says proudly, getting up swiftly. He holds out his hand to Jongin. Thinking back to how Kyungsoo seemed when he was still working as a blacksmith, Jongin is glad that he knows the man better now. He isn’t as self-important or flighty as his first impression had dictated, he’s just focused on getting the job done. And a little loopy, sometimes, following his amulet around and talking to himself.

Jongin takes his hand and allows Kyungsoo to help him up.

“Sometimes I forget that you’re taller than me,” Kyungsoo glares up at him, clearly joking. Jongin half crouches next to him, to make him laugh, wanting to hear that sound again.

“Better?” He teases.

“Just stay like that forever and it will be.” Kyungsoo snorts, shaking his head. “Let’s go.”

Jongin appreciates that Kyungsoo makes a point of positioning himself between Kai and Jongin; something he’s been doing a lot since the day of the attack.

 

The queue outside the council building is long, since the rule is so new. They hadn’t foreseen that it would take extra people to establish each partnership after graduation day. The line, or mass of people, shrinks at a snail’s pace. Even though Kyungsoo and Jongin arrived fairly early in the morning, hoping to beat the crowd, it hasn’t helped. It seems as though everyone had the same idea.

“Jongin!” He feels a weight slam into him.

“Yoona!” He gasps, before turning scolding, “You scared me.” Yoona just smiles as widely as her face will allow her and Yuri, beside her, shakes her head fondly at her antics.

“So,” Yuri begins, eyes zeroing in on the two of them, “you two are going to be partners, huh?”

“Uh, yeah.” Jongin confirms, staring at her really hard and hoping she gets the message. He really doesn’t want either of them to say anything embarrassing.

“I see. Looks like dreams really do come true.” She giggles and Yoona joins her. Jongin glowers at them,

“Shh!” He hisses, trying not to look at Kyungsoo’s curious face. The two girls nudge and jostle him into Kyungsoo, pretending they are just trying to see above the crowd. Jongin knows what they’re really doing, however, and does his best not to bother his senior.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin murmurs, nudging Yoona in the back so she squeals and gives him an exaggerated hurt look.

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo placates him. He seems mostly amused by their actions anyway, but in the kind of way that speaks of his age. Jongin tries to imagine what Kyungsoo would have been like a few years ago, when he was graduating; would he have been popular? Maybe not in an obvious way, he isn’t very talkative after all, but in a distanced kind of way. Admired from afar, Jongin can see that. Or maybe people were jealous of him, since he started training early and graduated at age fourteen, rather than sixteen.

“Is there many more people?” Kyungsoo asks Jongin, unable to see past him. Jongin looks out over the tops of everyone’s head’s, glad for once that he’s a few inches taller than everyone else, and counts as quickly as he can.

“There’s almost thirty people in front of us, I think.” Which means about fifteen pairs.

“Probably won’t be waiting that long then,” Kyungsoo says, relieved. While he doesn’t speak up much, Yoona and Yuri are gossipping excitedly; raving about how they’re going to be the best, most in-sync pair of magician’s the world has ever seen, ever. Kyungsoo doesn’t make them seem like a nuisance at all. Jongin is glad for that.

“Hey! Fancy seeing you guys here.” Comes a loud and jovial voice. The group turns to the source of the call, and sees Baekhyun with Taeyeon approaching them from the council building.

“Taeyeon!? Baekhyun?! You two-?!” Points Yoona as she gawks at the two of them. The new partners wave their entwined hands at them, grinning widely at each other.

“Wow, it almost feels like you two just got married instead,” laughs Yuri, “who asked who first? I bet it was Taeyeon,” she teases. Everyone chuckles as Baekhyun tries to splutter a comeback,

“Actually-,” He starts, but Taeyeon is already pulling him away.

“Come on! We can tell our parents, they’ll be so happy,” she exclaims, already bouncing away uncharacteristically, “we’ll catch up with you later!”

The two rush off hand in hand, grinning and laughing like newlyweds, The girls gush at each other excitedly and Jongin only shakes his head, eyes glimmering with mirth. There is a brief moment where Kyungsoo meets his eyes but he is quick to look away.

Eventually, they reach the entrance. They don’t have to wait much longer before someone comes out to fetch them, looking a little rumpled. She’s probably been running back and forth all morning. Just before Kyungsoo and Jongin go inside, Yuri pulls Jongin down so she can whisper something in his ear,

“Every time you laugh or smile, he looks at you like you’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.” Yuri winks, as if what she just said was totally normal and slaps his shoulder gently, “Good luck~!” She says a little louder, implying more than just for the partnership spell. Both she and Yoona giggle, as he turns away hastily. Jongin wills himself not to blush like a beetroot and pretends to rub his nose to cover his face. Kyungsoo looks at him questioningly, but Jongin just shakes his head.

“Come,” the councilwoman says, impatient.

 

“Registering as a partnership is simple enough. It’s mostly just paperwork.” The elderly councilman says, his beard grey and wispy. Jongin doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so old. “It’s so we can have records of who is off where and with whom, et cetera.” His eyes, surrounded by deep set wrinkles, dart between them warily. He has seemed a little on edge since the moment the two of them were sent into the room.

All of them are sat around a low table, covered till almost overflowing with different papers and scrolls. The ink tray isn’t even visible anymore, only the gilded brush handles.

“What information do you need?” Kyungsoo wants to know, taking charge. Jongin is grateful for this, as he wouldn’t know where to even begin.

“Oh, just names, dates of birth- basic information, really.” The old man rummages through the stacks of paper on his desk until he finds the ones he needs, placing them on the top of the pile. Then busies himself with trying to sort out the mess.

They waste no time in starting to fill out the forms, writing theirs and each other’s names at the top. The next thing to fill in is their birthdates. Jongin blanches- he isn’t sure of his exact birthdate. Farmers don’t need to mark the days of the year in such a precise manner, they measure the years by seasonal weather and how the crops are growing. He only knows that it was early in the year when he was born. During the season of rain and cold, when the crops had already been harvested.

“You know which year, right?” Kyungsoo whispers, somehow knowing the problem before Jongin can say anything. Jongin nods, the year of the great bear. “As long as you know that, you can put down anything that sounds right. No one will know.”

“Ok.” Jongin whispers back, taking his time to write everything out. His handwriting is still not perfect, but it’s eligible. That’s all that matters, he tells himself, it doesn’t _need_ to be perfect calligraphy.

The rest of the form is easier as he can copy most of it from Kyungsoo, like his residency when not on a mission. All that is needed after that is a signature of consent.

“It’s a spell,” Kyungsoo explains, “If we don’t sign for consent, then it won’t work.”

“What kind of spell?”

“An intermediate level binding spell. It’s just so that we will do our best to help each other out in times of need.”

“Oh.” Well, of course Jongin will agree to that. He signs the paper, his signature looking akin to a child’s scribble. Maybe he should work on creating a signature that looks different to his normal writing, like Kyungsoo has, when he has time.

“Unless I’m mistaken, this particular one is character based. A tattoo that stays hidden most of the time, but alights when the other person is in danger.”

“T-that’s right.” The elderly man interjects, stuttering, “The character is actually one that is rarely used, until now of course. It is the character for ‘companion’.” He says. Kyungsoo nods in understanding and Jongin wishes, once more, that he could have waited a little longer before he graduated. He would know this spell if he’d had more time to learn.

“The normal way, I assume?” Kyungsoo says.

“A little different, actually.”

“Oh?”

“Because it is a two way link, it’s just a _little_ more complicated.” The old man turns around to pick up two vials of gently smoking white liquid. “Please, drink these. It helps the spell to ‘stick’, since this spell is being performed on a person rather than an inanimate object.” He hands one to each of them.

The old man flinches when Jongin’s skin accidentally touches his. Suddenly Jongin is flung back to his childhood and memories of the adults in the village, who wanted nothing to do with him. He bites the inside of his cheek and locks the misery away. Kyungsoo’s arm somehow brushes against his, reminding him that there’s at least _someone_ who will look past his curse.

They gulp back the cool white liquid, tasting like water mixed with flour, and wait a few moments for it to settle.

“Where would you like the character to appear? Most people choose somewhere they can see easily, like their hand or forearm. Not their, _ahem_ , rear end.” He sounds as though someone had suggested that before. Jongin is willing to bet it was Baekhyun.

“I think our hands would be good,” Kyungsoo says, looking to Jongin for confirmation. Jongin nods, hopefully this won’t be too difficult to do. Since the day Kai ‘borrowed’ his body, he has been more aware of magic; able to feel its’ presence around him. He has even cast a few very simple spells, with Lord Do’s guidance, but he’s never done one without help.

“Rather than writing the character on your own skin, you must write it on each others’.” The old councilman explains, “then once both of the characters are drawn, you must work together to tie the threads together.”

“Follow what I do,” Kyungsoo murmurs, taking Jongin’s hand. Jongin blinks and looks all around the room bashfully, before remembering that he’s meant to be watching Kyungsoo do this. Kyungsoo has seen him completely naked before; their hands touching shouldn’t feel like a big deal, but it does. Kyungsoo’s hand is cool and steady as he holds Jongin’s, and his mind wanders to what those hands might feel like-

“Jongin?”

“Yes.” Jongin scolds himself; that kind of thought should be reserved for when he’s alone. Not for when the object of his illicit fantasies is sat right before him.

“Watch closely,” he says, “this character is not overly complicated, but if you get it wrong it might not work right.”

“I understand,” He replies. Kyungsoo uses his finger to trace over the palm of his hand, and Jongin can _feel_ lines of magic twisting and forming under his command. It’s like the magic is stitching itself onto Jongin’s skin. It’s amazing, the way it all seems to stick together.

“There,” Kyungsoo says when he’s done, letting go of Jongin’s hand and holding out his own.Jongin finds his partner’s hand is a little smaller than his own, but his pale hands are far from delicate; they are covered in burns and small scars.

Taking a breath to prepare himself, Jongin begins.

The magic is elastic, stretchy, and has a pull of its own. Yet it’s incorporeal all at the same time. He is surprised by how easily the magic bends to his will now, it takes more concentration to sense it than to control it. Jongin completes the first part of the spell in almost no time at all. When he looks up, Kyungsoo is smiling fondly at him.

“Now we just have to merge them together.”

“This is the hard part,” the councilman says, “you must pick a thread of magic from your own character and entwine it with the one from the other’s. It is vital that you weave it into the other person’s thread. Is that clear?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo says, beginning to unpick a thread of magic immediately. Jongin copies him, a beat later, following his every movement as best he can. They twist the threads until they almost become one thread.

“Now just tie it back into what’s already there,” Kyungsoo instructs, “make sure it’s stable.”

“Done!” Jongin lets go of his hold on the magic and allows it to fade back into the peripheral of his senses, so he doesn’t notice it anymore.

“Fantastic,” the councilman claps his hands thrice, “I’ll keep these forms for our records. You are now officially a partnership. I hope you help maintain peace in this land.” He says, eyeing Jongin warily.

“We shall do our best,” Kyungsoo says curtly, rising to his feet and bringing Jongin with him. His grip on Jongin’s arm is tight as they bow politely.

Only once they have left does Kyungsoo let him go.

“They infuriate me,” he says by way of apology, “I’ve heard the way some of them talk about you, as if you’re nothing more than a vessel for that blasted demon. They should all be ashamed of themselves.” He glares at the demon in question.

“It’s ok,” Jongin says, trying to appease him. Kyungsoo gives him a sad look.

“No. It isn’t.”

  
  


Now that they are partners, it is up to them what they do. Rather than instantly leaving to hunt down demons, like many other newly graduated magicians, Kyungsoo had suggested it would probably be best if they stayed in the village for a while longer. Just so they could practice together, and so Jongin could continue with his studies. Jongin is grateful for Kyungsoo’s thoughtfulness, though he wouldn’t have hesitated to follow him wherever he went in the country to search for demons to quell.

It doesn’t feel like all that much has changed, really; they still practice regularly and spar almost every day. Jongin still studies diligently and reads almost all the time when not honing his fighting skills.

It’s a little lonely these days, quieter now that most of the graduates his age have left. Yoona and Yuri were like rays of sunshine, always happy and helpful. He misses them.

 

-

 

Jongin stares intently at the candle before him, trying desperately to enter the meditative mind state that Lord Do has told him will help improve his resistance to Kai. If he can do that and  if he practices, soon Kai might not be able to take control of his body; unless Jongin permits him to. The flame sways gently in the light breeze from the open window, not seeming to notice Jongin’s intensity as he almost glares at it. He resolutely ignores Kai, who is drifting by, disdain evident on his face.

“Relax.” Kyungsoo’s voice beside him makes him jump. “You look like you’re trying to hold in a fart.” He teases. Jongin’s mouth falls open in indignation. Maybe he should have chosen a place other than the lounge room to do this, somewhere he could have privacy.

“I’m _trying_ to meditate.” He informs him primly.

“You’re doing it all wrong. Don’t you remember when we meditated together, back in your hometown?”

“Yeah.” Jongin thinks back to that time fondly.

“You need to focus more on your breathing. Close your eyes.” Kyungsoo instructs, blowing the candle out and moving it aside so he can sit opposite him. “Breathe in slowly.”

 

Jongin opens his eyes to whiteness. It’s the same space where he and Kai had made their agreement all those months ago, but this time the demon isn’t here. He’s all alone, floating in nothing. For a moment he is confused, flailing and trying to swim futilely, before everything starts to fall into place. He walks, his feet touching on nothing but air. _Where am I?_ He wonders, frowning at the empty space around him.  Pursing his lips, he sits down where he is, since it makes no difference, and thinks hard. He was just meditating with Kyungsoo a second ago, trying to enter his inner mind.

He tilts his head critically; this must be it. It’s very different to the last time he meditated- maybe it has something to do with his recent connection to magic?

 _It would be nicer if there was some grass, and a few flowers,_ he thinks, _it’s very barren._ He blinks, and suddenly the space surrounding him is filled with camellias and lilies; fragrant and beautiful. Smiling, he uses a finger to draw one nearer to him, enjoying the sweet perfume of it. Did he do that? It _is_ his mind after all, he should be able to do what he wants. Picturing a small stream, he doesn’t open his eyes until he can hear it trickling by. Sure enough there it is, sparkling even though there is no sun here. How is he supposed to use _this_ to keep Kai out?

It’s lovely, but nothing makes sense. How would he be able to keep Kai out of here? What he needs is some kind of anti demon shield, or a wall so thick he could never get through it. Like the one surrounding the main courtyard outside the palace.

He gets up, feeling the imaginary grass on his bare feet. Stomach filled with butterflies, he holds his hand out; a brick appears there. He lays it down on the ground, then wills another to appear. Brick by brick, he builds himself a castle. Only a small one, just big enough to contain him with space to spin around with his arms outstretched, but it’s strong and sturdy. There’s a thickset door, a lot like the one at the front of the palace, which will only open if he allows it. Satisfied at last, he allows himself to settle in the middle of his creation and smiles. He feels safe in here, though it’s only in his mind; not real.

Let’s see Kai try and get through _that_ , he thinks smugly.

Now that that’s done, he supposes it’s time to get back to the real world. Where Kyungsoo is waiting.

 

He awakens slowly, his eyes feeling like they’ve been glued shut.  His head aches, and he feels a kind of exhaustion he has never felt before. He’s used to physical fatigue, but not tiredness that’s just in his mind.

He blinks a few times, squinting into the darkness. Was it dark when he started? He hadn’t thought so- it had been midday. How much time has passed while he was meditating? There is a bowl of rice, long cold by now, sat next to him. His stomach rumbles loudly and he snatches the bowl off the ground, shovelling it into his mouth.

“Oh, you’re awake?” Jongin turns around, mouth bulging with food. He hides his face with his hand when he realises it’s Kyungsoo checking up on him, hurrying to swallow so he doesn’t look like an idiot. When he comes into the dim glow of the moon, streaming in from the window, Jongin can see that he looks tired. Did he stay up just to make sure Jongin is ok? Jongin’s heart throbs.

“Are you ok? You were meditating for far longer than we expected.” _He was worried about him._ Jongin smiles, and rubs his eyes. Kyungsoo crouches next to him, and Jongin notices that he’s wearing bed clothes.

“I’ll be ok. I’ll just finish eating, I think, then I’ll go to bed.”

“Alright.” Kyungsoo says quietly. The other man watches him silently for a moment, something shining in his eyes. “Sleep well.” He says, leaving Jongin alone again to finish his meal. Jongin watches him go, touched that he stayed awake this late, just to make sure he was ok.

 

-

 

“Harder!” Kyungsoo barks, “You’re not trying hard enough!” Kyungsoo easily dodges all of Jongin’s blows. Jongin furrows his eyebrows in concentration, sweat dripping down his face and muscles burning. They’ve been working hard all afternoon and Jongin is getting sloppy from fatigue. Kyungsoo is red from exertion too, but somehow his movements are all still perfect. Jongin refuses to give in, however, wanting to prove that he can keep up, even if he can’t. All that can be heard in the courtyard they’re practising in, is the sounds of their hits landing, interspersed with shouts of “ _gyaap!_ ”. In a succession of fast blows, Kyungsoo takes Jongin down and he hits the grass, hard. Kyungsoo lands on top of him, pinning him down with his forearm across his neck and his knees either side of his waist. Jongin freezes. Both of their chests are heaving, and Kyungsoo is staring down at Jongin with an indecipherable look in his eye. If someone walked in on this, what would they think?

Kyungsoo’s adam’s apple bobs up and down with each breath,

“I think that’s enough for today,” he says. Kyungsoo gets off Jongin quickly and professionally, brushing himself down then offering Jongin a helping hand. Jongin takes it, heaving himself onto his feet. They both head to the baths, not speaking much during the walk. Both of them are too tired to make good conversation and Jongin is still reeling from the intensity of Kyungsoo’s stare. His heart is racing and he can no longer tell if it’s from the exercise or their close proximity just now.

 

-

 

A messenger bursts into the study, followed by a servant, where Jongin was having a runes lesson and Kyungsoo was experimenting with alchemical serums. Lord Do looks up in alarm and Jongin covers his gaping mouth. Kyungsoo almost launches a concoction to the other side of the room in shock, the slam of the door having made him jump.

“Forgive me, my lord. We are in dire need of magicians; Kyungsoo and Jongin have been requested.” The messenger announces frantically,  “You must report to the main building immediately.”

“What has happened?” Lord Do asks, starting to get up. Jongin helps him to his feet and they all march quickly after the messenger, struggling to keep up.

“There has been an incident in the south-west; the council will explain everything to you in due time.” The messenger informs them. Kyungsoo and Jongin share a worried look, but say nothing more until they reach the main building. Baekhyun and Taeyeon are already there, waiting for them in the cushioned seating area opposite the council seats. The pair had been one of the only high ranking pairs left on the compound after many magicians left to find their own demons, Yoona and Yuri were currently on a calling elsewhere.They smile grimly at them as they enter, all of them knowing that, whatever the reason they have been called in here, it can’t be good.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says, as Jongin sits down, Kyungsoo on his other side.

“Do you know anything?” Jongin asks, looking up to the tense and wrinkled faces for the council members. Every so often, one of them glances at Jongin. It’s disconcerting. Baekhyun shakes his head.

The man in the middle clears his throat and everyone stops whispering, looking up to him respectfully. He is the head magician, after all.

“I shall start from the beginning,” he says, in his wheezy voice. “Several years ago, there was an outcry in a small village to the south-west. It started with livestock disappearing from the mountains, but it wasn’t long before people became missing too. Shepherds, herbalists, town fighters and even some children who dared venture near the mountains. We recently sent a pair of our best young magicians to investigate, but we have not heard from them since. We do not know what it is taking these villagers, and we have collectively decided that the best option for us is to send you four.” He finishes, looking each of them in the eyes. Kyungsoo shifts minutely.

“Would it not be better to send some more experienced magicians? Are there none nearby?” He says, his tone insolent. Fortunately, the head magician does not take offence.

“There are, but they are currently engaged with other problems.” He explains. “It is more efficient with regards to our resources to tell you directly and have you travel there straight away, rather than to try and contact other magicians in the field.” He informs them. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes, dissatisfied, but nods anyway. His little finger nudges Jongin’s where it rests on a cushion.

“How far away is the village? And what other information do you have for us about the mysterious disappearances? Is it a rogue spell, or a demon? Or something else entirely.” Taeyeon tentatively asks the questions and Kai seems to perk up at the mention of demons. The head magician flinches, not thinking that the four of them would be so inquisitive.

“As of yet we do not know what it is exactly. We are confident in your abilities to find and eradicate any kind of threat that may be plaguing the area, however.” He insists. Jongin thinks they are sending all four of them, simply in the hopes that at least one of them might come out alive in the end. None of them seem to have any idea what’s out there. It must be awfully strong if, whatever it is, managed to defeat a pair of the best magicians.

“Who were the pair sent?” Kyungsoo asks, his patience already wearing thin at the insolence of the council. The other three looked to the council also, just as curious. It wasn’t often that two pairs of magicians get sent on one mission, especially when the majority of the pairs come from noble families. A hush falls on the council room and the elders look hesitantly at each other.

“The Jung sisters,” the head magician finally admits, “The beloved Jung sisters, Sooyeon and Soojung.”

Kyungsoo looks infuriated but says nothing. Although he knows the Jung family fairly well, he also knows that the council only wishes to remain in high favour with the Emperor. They do not really care for any of their well being, especially not Jongin’s. They should know that Jongin is not ready yet. This is a test.

“When should we leave?” This time it is Baekhyun who speaks up, he places his hand on top of Taeyeon’s who was distraught that her friends had been captured. This leaves only Jongin to have remained silent throughout the entire meeting.

“As soon as possible. With every day we waste, the chances of recovering two of our best magicians wanes.”

 

They pack lightly, Kyungsoo tells him the necessities he should bring and gives him a small bag to put it in. He explains that when he met Jongin, he had not been on an assigned mission. He had just been travelling around the country, which was why he had so many things. And so many other people with him, too.

 

“I don’t like it.” Kyungsoo complains, not for the first time. “There is no need to send us at all; they are trying to force you to fight again. It sickens me. They are using you as a weapon.”

“If I can be useful, then I don’t mind,” Jongin tries to say, though he isn’t sure it’s entirely true. Kyungsoo is quick to turn his glare on him.

“Don’t defend them. They ought to know better than to send a green magician on a mission like this, even if they do have otherworldly assistance. It’s inhumane.”

“You’re right.” Jongin admits. It does feel an awful lot like they don’t care about his wellbeing. At least Kyungsoo cares, he thinks, his heart lifting. Kai drifts into his line of vision and he looks away.

They are ready to leave the next morning. After bidding farewell to Kyungsoo’s father, they make the short walk to the stables to wait for Taeyeon and Baekhyun. For some reason, the walk makes him think of home, even though nothing around here resembles where he grew up. He wonders briefly what his family is doing now, without him. Are they eating well? He wants to send them a letter, but neither of his parents can read, so there’s no point. Maybe he should send them some money, if he receives any for completing this mission. Kyungsoo leaves him to his thoughts, silently helping him saddle his horse. It had a shiny golden brown coat, Kyungsoo had joked before that he was given this one to match his own skin tone.

“-just don’t see _why_!” Baekhyun’s voice, loud and combative, breaks through his trance. He’s still complaining about having to leave on such short notice. Or maybe he’s moved on to something else now.

“I’m sure the Jung sisters would be happy to hear you talking like this.” Taeyeon scolds, “especially when they’re in danger.”

“But they’re annoying!” He wheedles, “we were just going to get some free time with each other too!”

Jongin rolls his eyes and brushes him off. He really doesn’t want to know what they get up to in their spare time.

“They’re only annoying because you grew up together and never really got along,” sighs Taeyeon in exasperation, “but, they’re my friends…”

She trails off and Baekhyun quietens down. He understands how Taeyeon feels about the sisters, he did grow up with them after all. Baekhyun is only whining like this to keep Taeyeon’s spirits up, she had been quieter than usual since the news of her friends’ disappearances. Truth is, Baekhyun looks slightly worried too. He probably doesn’t find them as annoying as he makes out, Jongin thinks. It’s probably a relationship like the one he had with Sanghyuk; playful bickering, hiding true affection.

 

The ride to the village in the south western village is a silent one, each person left to their own thoughts. It’s only a day or so’s ride, but Kyungsoo says it’s nothing compared to some journeys the magicians have to take. It must irk him to no end, knowing that the Jung sisters are given missions so close to home, just so the council can keep a close eye on them. Kyungsoo had been complaining about that too when they were packing.The council enjoys the Emperor’s favour towards the Jung family, and the leniency the monarchy provides them. They want to keep that favour for as long as possible. Jongin glances to Kyungsoo and sees how tight his hands are, on the reigns of his horse. He knows why it’s so rare to find magicians around the country now; the council tries to keep them as close to the capital as possible. It’s why so many magicians tend to leave of their own accord, especially those who are not weighed down by their family’s name. Jongin feels like their talents are being wasted.

He urges his horse towards Kyungsoo, close enough so he can nudge him gently with his leg. He gives him a gentle smile when Kyungsoo looks at him questioningly. He knows he’s not ready, especially not for a mission like this. But if he can just help Kyungsoo in any way, that is enough for him. And if he can do it without having to rely on Kai, then all the better.

The mountain, that the village is built around, is not the largest in the mountain range. But it is the the greenest, not even bearing a white peak of snow. The sun sets beautifully behind it, setting the sky ablaze with oranges and pinks.

As the first of the small houses come into view, reminiscent of his own hometown, that is east to the capital, they notice the stares they are getting from the villagers. It makes Jongin uncomfortable, but the others seem to have expected it. For Jongin, it’s a vicious reminder of his past. Whilst the others whisper quietly amongst themselves, or stare silently ahead, Jongin tries to smile at the people who are openly gawking at them. No one smiles back. He supposes seeing people dressed so lavishly, let alone on horses, is going to attract attention whether he likes it or not. And, as always, it is disconcerting to see Kai drift carelessly through them all.

Suddenly Taeyeon halts, her face a foreboding shade of white. She shakily points to two horses, tied up outside an inn.

“Those are Sooyeon and Soojung’s.” Taeyeon says, barely audible above the growing crowd’s murmuring. Baekhyun frowns, his horse stepping back and forth a little. If their horses are still there, then that means the Jung sisters had assumed that whatever was taking these people would be easy to take care of. Their first mistake.

Baekhyun dismounts quickly, handing the reigns to his fiancée, and goes to ask the innkeeper about the horses. The burly man looks at them all; four young magicians in silks and tightly bound hair. It’s almost like he’s seen it all before… and he probably has.

“They said they were ‘ere on emperor’s orders. Lookin’ for whatever’s been taking our people. About time, too, it’s been lurkin’ for years. But they ain't come back. It’s been a month- an’ I’ve been feedin’ and waterin’ the horses. I don’t want no trouble with dead animals, nor magicians, ya see. But I don’t want to come out of this in debt, yanno?”

“We’ll compensate you for taking care of the horses, of course.” Baekhyun promises, pulling out a pouch of gold; deliberately letting the coins jingle. He pulls out a coin and tosses it playfully in the air. The innkeeper shifts his eyes warily, making sure no one is watching, and shoves the handful offered to him into his pockets. Jongin blinks, surprised that Baekhyun was able to handle that much gold without batting an eyelash. Even when buying his new clothes, Jongin never actually got to touch any money- it was Lord Do paying for all his amenities. He wonders if he will ever be that brazen about his earnings.

“Thank you.” The innkeeper says, satisfied with the outcome, not even having to bargain with them. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“If all goes to plan, we would like to head out in the morning. We should be back by tomorrow evening at the latest,” Baekhyun says, “If you would kindly take care of us and these two horses until then, it would be greatly appreciated,” he says, brandishing another gold coin.

“Of course,” the innkeeper agrees easily, pleased that Baekhyun has turned out to be such a lucrative customer.

“What’s the fastest way to get up to the mountainside?” Kyungsoo asks, all business.

 

-

 

The procession of horses, treading carefully one by one over loose rocks and grassy knolls, must look strange to the average viewer. They had passed far too many fields to count, in the foothills of the mountain, but now the area is more forested. The pathway is suddenly too narrow, meant for travellers on foot and maybe a herd of small cattle. There is a sheer drop on one side of the mountain path, as they zigzag their way up; the journey suddenly going much slower than they thought.  

They had awoken early, Baekhyun and Taeyeon had shared a room. The other two had had separate rooms, promising to tell no one of the couple’s pre-marital indiscretions.

It’s already approaching mid afternoon, and they are nearing the midway point of the mountain, but still there is no sign of trouble.

“It has to be nearby.” Kyungsoo murmurs to himself, fingers brushing his amulet. It must be giving strong readings, Jongin surmises, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. His surroundings are mostly just trees, however, with the occasional jagged rock. There are some pretty yellow flowers, too, growing out of some of the larger rocks. Smiling, he plucks one from the rock and tucks it behind his ear; if this weren’t a serious mission, he would be enjoying this a lot more. Maybe once this is all over, they can spend the rest of the day exploring the forest.

Gradually, the path gets wider until it’s wide enough for the young magicians to travel in pairs. Kyungsoo rides next to Jongin, watching him thoughtfully. Jongin shyly looks away, wondering what it is that has Kyungsoo’s attention, until the man himself points to the side of his head.

“Pretty,” he says, smiling. Having forgotten about it, Jongin jolts, and reaches up self-consciously to touch the flower.

“Thank you,” He mumbles. Kyungsoo just smiles wider.

The path continues and the trees become sparser and sparser, until just short scrubby weeds decorate the barren ground. Now that the way is clear, the view is incredible. More than once, Jongin is reminded to keep moving because he is staring out across the horizon. He can see the capital from here, a hub of movement that looks eerily still from so far away. There are more mountains on the other side of the capital, so far away that they’re almost invisible. He shivers from the cold and from the realisation of his own smallness.

Baekhyun complains again that he needs to relieve himself, but refuses to dismount and slow the team down. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, just for Jongin to see.

Taeyeon spots it first, indicating upwards to a ledge, where a cave opening is located. The rim is coated with spikes of clear crystals, that seem to change colour whenever Jongin moves his head. The natural facets of the stones sparkle in the afternoon sun and Jongin gazes at them, starstruck. Surely nothing that lives in such a beautiful place could be evil? The thought makes him sad.

Everyone dismounts, agreeing that it would be dangerous to try and coax the horses up onto that ledge. A convenient rock acts as a hitching post for the time being.

“I’ll head up there first,” Baekhyun says, rolling his shoulders and cracking his knuckles, “I’ve done this before.” Kyungsoo raises one eyebrow, but says nothing. Jongin shakes his head, knowing that Kyungsoo has probably done far more strenuous and difficult things than scale a small rock face.

“Just humour him,” whispers Taeyeon indulgently, too quiet for her fiancé to hear.

To his credit, Baekhyun _does_ scale the wall quickly, followed by Taeyeon then Kyungsoo, leaving Jongin the last one to attempt it. He is slow and hesitant, but with coaching from his partner, he makes it to the top with little trouble. When he crawls over the lip of the ledge, he finds the other three magicians standing just inside the cave, staring at the walls. The walls were entirely covered in jagged crystalline forms, that are still beautiful, but they feel very different up close. It radiates an energy that is putting everyone on edge, especially Kyungsoo, whose medallion is going haywire.

“Y’know,” Baekhyun says, eyebrows pulled into a line as he stares at the unusual formations, “some of these look oddly humanoid.” He and Kyungsoo share a look. Jongin squints at one of the jagged forms and falters back. Baekhyun is right, it does look unnervingly person-like.

“What a weird coincidence,” Jongin says naively, ignoring the way his hair stands on end.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo agrees half heartedly, before tilting his head and leading them deeper into the cave.

It’s a deep cave, the tunnel seeming to go on forever. They lost the advantage of natural light a long time ago, but Baekhyun cast a spell which illuminates their surroundings; making tiny dots of light dance over them. The crystals are thicker and more built up the further they travel inside, and Jongin finds himself unconsciously drifting closer to Kyungsoo. His partner seems just as on-edge as he does, clutching his talisman and looking around warily as if something might jump out at him any moment. His teeth start chattering from the cold.

“The path ahead forks into two tunnels,” Baekhyun calls back to them, from his place at the front of the line. “We’ll have to split up.” As soon as he hears those words, Jongin reaches for Kyungsoo, fingers tangling in the loose fabric of his sleeve. Baekhyun and Taeyeon’s hands are already joined too. “If any of us aren’t out by sunset, we’ll come back in to get you,” Baekhyun continues, as Kyungsoo sets his own palm aglow so that they can see when separated from Baekhyun.

“It might be more useful to have us in pairs where each partner is with someone else,” Kyungsoo says, “So that we can know if the other is in danger.” Jongin frowns. That _is_ the whole point of having the binding spell in the first place, but he doesn’t want to be alone down here with someone that isn’t Kyungsoo.

“I’d rather be with my partner,” Taeyeon says firmly, “in case it comes down to a fight. We’ve practised together and I don’t know how either of you two fight. It could be catastrophic if we were separated. Whatever this thing is, a demon or a broken spell, it’s strong enough to have stopped the Jung sisters.” She finishes gravely. Baekhyun nods, and Kyungsoo gives in. She’s right, after all.

“Alright. Whatever it is, it has to be nearby.” Kyungsoo says, touching his medallion again. Taeyeon nods.

“Be careful,” Taeyeon warns Kyungsoo and Jongin, leading Baekhyun down the left pathway and leaving Kyungsoo and Jongin alone in the semi darkness.

Alone together, they slowly make their way down the right tunnel, still meticulously looking around. The tunnel spirals downward and it feels as though they are descending further into the heart of the mountain, deeper and deeper. Jongin tries not to be scared, but knowing that they might die down here and never be found is starting to get to him a little. What happened to all of the people that went missing? What are they going to find at the end of this passageway? Jongin is certain that whatever it is, it will not be pretty. Maybe the remains of all the people who were taken, or the source of all this itself. The way Kai is acting, alert and eyes burning, makes him think that it isn’t a spell that’s gone out of control. Kai only gets this way when there is the chance for a fight, and Jongin really hopes he’s wrong about this.

“Are you alright?” Kyungsoo asks quietly, his words out of place in the silence.

“Uh,” Jongin replies dumbly. Kyungsoo stops short, pulling Jongin’s arm to make him stop too.

“It will be ok. Whatever happens, I’ll be here to help you, got that? I’m not going to let anything kill you.”

“Don’t people normally say ‘hurt’ not ‘kill’?” Jongin pouts. Kyungsoo smiles, his hand sliding down his arm to entwine their fingers together.

“That’s a promise I can’t make in this line of work.” He says, “But I’ll do my best. C’mon, we can’t be far from the end of this now, let’s keep going.”

“Ok.” Jongin agrees. Kyungsoo takes the lead, making sure Jongin is following him as always, and lights the way.

 

The tunnel carries on for a few more twists, still venturing deeper into the heart of the mountain. Jongin tries not to think about it collapsing in on top of them.

“There’s something ahead,” Kyungsoo says, slowing down and peering around the edge. The tunnel suddenly widens into a cavern, large enough to hold several hundred people comfortably. Jongin stands frozen in the entrance, transfixed. Large spikes of crystal protrude from the walls, the ground and the ceiling. It’s lovely, but that isn’t what has caught Jongin’s attention.

In front of him are people, their bodies coated in fractals and spikes of crystal. Are these all the people that have gone missing? Stolen away with precious stones growing on them like moss? Kyungsoo walks closer, lightly touching one of the nearby ones with dark eyes.

“I had hoped it was just a coincidence.” Kyungsoo says, turning around to face Jongin. His voice echoes a little, reminding him how big this place is. “Remember the part of the wall, around the entrance of the cave, that Baekhyun said looked like a human? It _was_ a human.” He says. “Whatever it is here, has been stealing these humans and trapping them here. I don’t think it’s a rogue spell.”

“Neither do I.” Jongin agrees. There’s so many of them, piled carelessly on top of each other, it makes his heart hurt. Their job as magicians is to _save_ people, and seeing so much life lost is painful.

“Some of them might still be alive- I don’t know what the purpose of them being here like this is.” Kyungsoo says, splitting the light from his hand with a swirl of his finger. “Let’s look around; maybe we can find Soojung and Sooyeon.” Kyungsoo says, pushing away the sentimentality and forcing himself to be more composed. Jongin nods and starts walking further in. Kai follows him, looking around in mild interest. Jongin wants to ask him what the people are doing here, but he doesn’t think he would get an answer.

Closer to the back of the cave, he discovers, are people who barely even look like people anymore. He assumes they must have been here the longest; the crystals having been given more time to swallow them whole.

There’s no way to save them, he thinks, touching the deformed lumps in apology and turning back. If he’s going to find anyone still alive, he’s going to have to look closer to the front. He starts with a pile of bodies near the entrance, still with patches of clothing and skin uncovered by the crystal. Whispering another apology, he starts to climb onto the pile, looking at every person in search of two girls wearing clothes like his.

Linen, leather, cotton- all the fabrics worn by common villagers. And so many of them, too. They look like they could be fast asleep, though in positions that contort their bodies and with shards of iridescent crystals jutting out of them. He’s almost done searching through his second pile of bodies when he spies a flash of green silk-

“Kyungsoo-!” He calls out, already climbing over more people to get to the wearer of the expensive fabric. Kyungsoo comes at once, leaping over a stray crystallised form to help him. Together, they prise the girl in green away from the rest of the pile and set her down on the ground. Her sister is underneath her, like they were thrown carelessly onto the pile, but she is impossible to move. Already, the crystals have crept over her body, covering part of her face and most of her body, but she is still breathing so there is hope.

“Sooyeon,” Kyungsoo murmurs, crouching next to her now freed body. Jongin had forgotten that Kyungsoo knew the girls they were searching for. To Jongin, he says, “They are…. Were? Some of the best magicians I know. They worked together even before the partner rule and their teamwork was impeccable. It’s… Unsettling to see them like this.”

“They’ll be fine.” Jongin reassures him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “if there’s four of us, we can’t lose-” the whole room shakes and the ground around them rumbles. Some crystals fall down in shards from the ceiling, landing with a tinkle that’s barely audible over the rumbles. Kai’s body begins to swell in excitement, spikes rising from his back and his spidery fingers curling. He says something in his awful voice, something that Jongin doesn’t understand, then looks sharply at the young man. Jongin makes sure his mental walls are still firmly in place, and the door to his mind’s castle securely locked.

“C’mon!” Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s wrist and they begin running back to where they came from, “That has to be Baekhyun and Taeyeon,” Kyungsoo shouts, sprinting ahead, “If they’ve caught the attention of the demon, then we need to find them!”

Their feet fly over the tunnel floor, narrowly avoiding errant shards of crystals that might be an arm or a leg of a person stolen years ago. They scale the spiralling tunnel thrice as fast as the journey down, when they had been careful and cautious of everything, and continue going upwards through the pathway Baekhyun and Taeyeon had taken. The sounds of explosions and rocks  slamming into each other grows in volume as they grow nearer.

The passageway opens up into another chamber, bigger than the one they had just come from but lacking the remains of human bodies everywhere. In the centre, there is a spiral shape, covered in- or made of?- the same crystal that everything in this cave is. Jongin stands there, gobsmacked for a moment, before he notices that the shell has spindly legs protruding from it, with pincers large enough to cut a human in half with ease. A crab, Jongin belatedly realises, _it’s a giant hermit crab!_

“Help me!” Taeyeon screams, “hold it still!” She is occupied trying to cast a spell that will immobilise it, while Baekhyun attempts to hold it still, arms wrapped around one leg and heels digging into the ground. His strength is not enough however; no matter what he does the demon barely spares him any attention. It’s eyes, on small protruding stalks, had swivelled to face Jongin the moment they came in.

There is a brief instance of still, before chaos resumes. The demon scuttles towards them, reaching out with its pincer, the inside edge of it like diamond. Kyungsoo reacts quicker; pulling Jongin to the side just in time to avoid being dismembered. Jongin now knows what the sound he was hearing earlier is: the _snap_ of the demon’s deadly pincers. His breathing picks up, and he can feel panic setting in. Clutching at Kyungsoo’s sleeve, he tries his best to reign it in.

“This is _real_ now, Jongin, ok? Remember all your training!” He shouts, only a few inches away from Jongin’s face. He lets go, leaving Jongin to get up on his own while he joins Taeyeon in casting defensive spells. Jongin trembles, looking up at the beast- it’s so big he is having trouble comprehending its size. He swallows, heart racing, then looks at Kai. _No_ , he thinks, _I will try to fight this on his own_.

Starting off at a run, he charges towards the crab demon, landing a blow on the joint in it’s leg. It doesn’t seem to do any damage. The creature makes a disgruntled noise and turns to the source of the sudden discomfort. Knees shaking, Jongin dives forward to dodge another sharp attack, rolling through a gap between the crab’s legs and towards Baekhyun.

“There _has_ to be a weak spot,” Baekhyun pants, voice strained with the effort of trying to hold the crab still for Taeyeon to cast her spell on it. Jongin grabs another leg and they both heave as hard as they can, pulling it away from their partners inch by inch.

“Its eyes?” Jongin says, thinking quickly. It’s the only weak spot that the might be able to get to; its soft body is hidden away inside the shell.

“I tried that. I can’t get to them because of the pincers. Augh!” He grunts as the leg jerks away from him. Judging from it’s sheer size, Jongin wouldn’t have expected a creature like this to be so agile, yet it seems fully capable of darting around and avoiding their attacks.

Jongin has no idea how to fight this thing; the only one who looks like they’re even holding their own is Kyungsoo, firing off rapid explosive spells and drawing battle runes in the air to hold back the demon’s attacks. He’s the only person to have faced a demon before in a fight.

Jongin doesn’t know enough spells to be of any use and all his martial arts training is useless against something this size. All he can do at this point is hold the demon back and hope that Kyungsoo or Taeyeon finish whatever spell they’re casting.

Everyone was right; he isn’t ready to take on missions like this. If he survives this, he’ll never leave Lord Do’s house ever again.

“Taeyeon!” Baekhyun yells, straining against the crab, “Hurry the hell up!”

“I’m hurrying!” She screams back, her eyes glowing faintly blue as her fingers rapidly draw shapes in the air; it looks to be a very complicated spell, maybe strong enough even to stop the demon permanently.

Everything seems to happen at once and Jongin can’t do a thing to stop it. As if sensing the strength of Taeyeon’s imminent spell, the demon heaves with enough strength to send both Baekhyun and Jongin sprawling on the ground. The demon swipes at Taeyeon with its pincer, slicing her side and stopping her mid spell. Kyungsoo is collateral damage in the attack, bleeding from his shoulder. Taeyeon collapses to the floor, screaming in agony, clutching at the laceration in her side. A doll, torn in half, lies next to her.

“ _Taeyeon!_ ” Baekhyun yells, scrambling to his feet to go to her. Kyungsoo is in front of her in an instant, his own spell forgotten as he defends the fallen magician with all his dwindling power.

“ _No!_ ” Jongin shouts, grabbing his arm, “Get the demon away! Kyungsoo can help her!” Baekhyun looks torn, but steels himself quickly, nodding, although the terror is plainly evident on his face. He draws a character in the air; a battle mark, designed to be as quick as possible to cast. With his hands aflame, he seizes a leg again and _heaves_ , dragging the demon as far from his fiancée as he can manage. Jongin rushes to aid Kyungsoo, helping him to fight off the sharp pincers that strike like an eel catching prey.

Things are looking bad. Kai is watching on like it pains him to be left out of this fight. Jongin grits his teeth. He supposes it was inevitable from the start; looks like he will be fulfilling the council’s wishes after all.

“Kyungsoo.” He says, blocking another strike, “I need to borrow Kai’s power.” Kyungsoo looks at him sharply,

“Can you control it?!” He asks, horrified. Jongin hesitates, but nods. He isn’t sure, but he’s starting to think it might be their only option, besides dying or joining the Jung sisters in the lower cave. “Then do it. I’ll hold it off.” he growls, half crouching and focusing all his attention on blocking the demon blows. Jongin takes a step back, over Taeyeon and out of reach of the demon.

“Kai.” He says it like a command. Kai watches him, speculative.

Jongin carefully unlocks his door and, cringing, invites the demon inside. The demon drifts closer, and raises his hand towards Jongin.

 

He falls to the ground, body jerking and convulsing. Jongin forces his body to relax, clenching his jaw through each wave of pain that means more of Kai’s energy entering his body. It burns, and sizzles in his blood, eating him from the inside. He screams, back arching. It feels worse than last time, because Jongin knows what’s going on: subconsciously, his mind is trying to push Kai out.

 

It’s good to be back.

 

Ungracefully, he rises to his feet, ignoring the sparks of pain in this boy’s body, and roars. This demon is pathetic, acting like a coward and waiting for humans to fall into its trap. Is this what his kind have been reduced to? The name of any demon used to strike fear into the hearts of humans, and now they are merely pests to be exterminated.

There is less of a struggle this time, when Kai begins to run, less resistance to his control. Kai smiles, baring his teeth at the demon above him.

He leaps into the air, throwing his frail body at the crab’s limb and wrenching it from its body with his momentum. It comes away with a beautiful tearing sound, the flesh ripping apart like a symphony to Kai. Its blood, black like all demons, sprays all over him, warm and sticky. The demon screeches; an unearthly sound that reminds Kai of his birthplace. The fallen limb twitches thrice before becoming still.

He just needs to find a way to force the demon’s soft body out of it’s shell, so he can destroy it.

A shriek to his left reminds him that there are other things he should consider worrying about. His mind pulls in two different directions, one needing to protect Kyungsoo and the other craving to shed more blood. The crab demon seems scared now, its eyes turning to him every few seconds, even as it continues to rain sharp blows down on his host, Jongin’s, friends.

He is glad for this; he deserves to be feared again.

The part of him worrying for Kyungsoo’s safety wins over in the end, his body lurching towards the human. Kyungsoo jolts when he sees Kai approaching, all sudden jerks and sharp movements, and loses focus for only a second. Kai grabs him by the elbow and tosses him aside, out of reach of the crab’s pincers. Taken by surprise, Kyungsoo doesn’t fight him, gaping at his audacious actions. The magician seems more baffled than hurt, which is good.

“Be careful!” Kyungsoo shouts, hoping Jongin can hear him beyond Kai’s control. Kai nods. Kyungsoo doesn’t look like he trusts him, which he expected, but he doesn’t care. His host’s partner turns to tend the fallen magician, whose breathing is becoming more shallow by the minute.

Kai turns back to the demon, honing in on its weak spots; its eyes, the joints of its limbs, and the soft unprotected part of it, which is inside the shell. He knows that if he can somehow pull the shell off, or rip the demon out, then it will be all too easy to finish it off. He grins, a slow maniacal laugh escaping him which gradually becomes louder and louder. The demon starts to look nervous, scuttling away from him but unable to go anywhere because of the smaller magician clinging onto its leg. Throwing his head back, Kai snarls, black energy pulsing through his body and his fingers thrumming with it. It burns and makes his skin smoke, but that doesn’t stop him from using it.

The power _surges_ through him. He takes a step closer, the sound of it ringing out in the sudden silence. It’s funny how one move can change everything, he thinks. Kai roars, charging forwards, jumping at just the right moment as the crab demon swipes at him with its huge pincer. He lands lightly on the claw, pushing this body to its limit, running up the length of the crab’s arm. Using all the strength available to him, he wraps his arms around the base of the arm, crushing it, then swings his whole body up and around, twisting it until it breaks. Jongin, Kai, and the dying limb fall to the ground heavily. He jumps back to his feet, knees bent so he can react quickly, and bares his teeth. Both he and the other demon know that there’s no way it’s getting out of this alive.

Now that one of its weapons has been rendered useless, the crab demon tries to retreat into its shell for protection. It’s amusing that it thinks that it will help in any way, if he weren’t restricted to this weak, soft body then the crystal shell would only act as a short delay. His talons would make quick work of it. He dives for the claw still attached to the crab’s body, avoiding the remaining few legs that try to fight him off, and reaches inside the shell. Baekhyun’s persistent hold on one of the legs is stopping it from retreating all the way inside, giving him the chance to plunge his fingers into its flesh. The beast screams, the sound contained inside its shell, and it struggles to remove Kai, to no avail. He pays no attention to the shouts of the other magicians, telling him to be careful. They are insignificant; he has destroyed demons far more powerful than this.

Kai’s hand sinks through it’s skin, its blood spraying out and staining everything black. It gets in his mouth and Jongin has to remind himself that it’s _Kai_ who enjoys the taste, not Jongin.

It’s bitter.

He braces his feet on the outer rim of the shell, and gets a good grip on the demon’s fleshy head, yanking it as hard as he can. Its body, spiralling inside the shell and putting up a fight, but against Kai’s demonic strength it doesn’t stand a chance. Kai pulls and pulls, dragging it out a few inches with each tug. Eventually the beast’s strength falters and it flies out, hitting the ground. The thud of the impact reverberates through the chamber with a sense of finality. Its remaining legs flail uselessly in the air, unable to flip onto its front.

Kai laughs, the sound inhuman, gurgling. Such a pitiful creature. The wide, contorted smile is set in place on Jongin’s face. He jumps, landing on the demon’s soft underbelly and wrenching off its second pincer and tossing it aside so it no longer bothers him. His breathing quickens in excitement as he looks down at his prey, taking in everything.

He wants it to be _alive_ , when he rips out its heart. The best screams are always when his fingers close around the beating organ and _squeeze_.

Fingers weak though they may be, they are still strong enough to pierce the delicate skin of the crab’s body, ripping it’s body open. Kai’s hand pushes slowly inside and closes his fist around its heart, feeling it beat in his hand, blood pulsing through his fingers.

Its death is disappointing, rather than fighting until the last second, it seems to give up; legs falling slack and body going limp underneath him. Still, Kai prises out its heart, intending to take a bite of his prize.

 _No_ , Jongin thinks, _I refuse to eat putrid demon meat._ He calls on his walls, and his door- the castle in his head-  and forces Kai out of his body. The purple organ falls from his fingers, landing with horrific _splat_ on the ground, marring the pretty crystal floor. Kai fights back, unwilling to let his victim get away from him, but Jongin is determined. He isn’t weak anymore, he’s strong enough to push Kai _out_. Jongin twitches, body convulsing as Kai tries to cling onto him. He feels cool hands on his face, wiping the blood away.

“Jongin? You can do this!” It’s Kyungsoo, he recognises beyond the tension wracking his body. He keens, unable to scream. Everything hurts, the more he forces Kai away, the more everything burns. He gasps for breath, choking on air.

With one final shove, Kai is dislodged from his body, a black miasma drifting from his chest and materialising into his usual form. Jongin quickly locks his mental door, barring it for extra security, and takes in deep gulps of air, his chest heaving. He closes his eyes, knowing that Kai is probably swelling and silently raging nearby. Jongin instead focuses on the feeling of Kyungsoo’s fingers in his hair. At some point during the fight, his topknot had come undone and his hair had fallen in his face, now soaked in the demon’s blood.

“Is he ok?” Baekhyun asks nervously, from somewhere nearby. Jongin focuses on his breathing, and the sound of Kyungsoo’s deep voice.

“He will be.” Kyungsoo reassures everyone, Taeyeon now mostly healed and leaning on Baekhyun for support. “He’ll have burns all over his body that need healing. I can deal with that, however. Now that everything is quiet, I can tell you what we found on our path.” As he begins to soothe Jongin’s burns, icy threads of magic weaving through his skin, Kyungsoo rapidly explains what they found in the lower chamber.

“You two should go down there immediately. I don’t know how many people will wake up now the demon is dead, but they’ll need help.” He says. Jongin doesn’t see their reaction, but he hears their fading footsteps as they leave.

Once they are gone, there are a few beats of silence while Kyungsoo works on him wordlessly. The pain in certain parts of his body begins to recede. He’s too tired to feel anything other than relief that it’s over.

“I-I was so worried about you,” Kyungsoo confesses abruptly. His voice wavers dangerously, and Jongin looks up at him in shock. There are tears in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo doesn’t look at him and wipes his eyes on his sleeve, sniffing. “It’s so hard to watch, when you’re like that.” He murmurs, “I kept thinking that I was going to lose you.” Jongin reaches up, trying to console him as best he can.

“I’m sorry,” He whispers, hoarse from Kai misusing his vocal cords. Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” he says, pushing a stray hair away from his face, “just be careful. I don’t know what I would do if I lost my partner.” Kyungsoo smiles tenderly at Jongin, wiping some blood from his cheek.

“I don’t know either,” Jongin rasps, “I guess I should just be glad that I’m more likely to get hurt than you are.”

Just as Kyungsoo is about to say something in reply, the air suddenly thickens with demonic magic, startling them both. The pieces of the demon starts to pull back together, threads of dark magic weaving together to reform the crab’s body. Acting quickly, Kyungsoo pulls Jongin’s body closer to him, and single handedly attempts to prevent the demon from resurrecting. Drawing a seal in the air, he sends an explosive spell into the midst of the dark matter; scattering it again. The small explosion sends shards of its body further away, hitting the walls and causing the ceiling to shake again. It doesn’t take long before footsteps approach again, just as the pieces of the body starts trembling again. Appalled, Kyungsoo is unable to do anything other than try to stop it from reforming, using his fading strength to destroy it over and over again. Jongin curls into Kyungsoo’s side, wishing he could lend him what little power he has left.

“What’s going on!?” Yells Baekhyun, skidding into the cavern once again. Taeyeon stumbles in behind him, using the wall to support her.

“The demon is trying to repair itself- what are you two doing back here!?” Kyungsoo yells, firing off another spell.

“We didn’t make it far before we heard the explosions begin.”

“Its soul. We need to contain its soul, Kai never got to fully destroy the demon right? How could we forget that part?!” Taeyeon cries, aghast. They have nothing to trap it in, and the only thing that can permanently destroy a demon is _another_ demon. At this point, allowing Kai control again is not an option; Jongin’s body would not be able to withstand any more damage.

One of the pincers has already reformed. Baekhyun strikes at it and fights off any other pieces attempting to attack them. Seeing this, Taeyeon soundlessly begins another spell, pushing and pulling the soul into a small shielded orb of magic as quickly as she can. It fights against the restraints, and Taeyeon’s eyebrows furrow in concentration as she continues the spell.

Another pair of footsteps echo through the cavern and Sooyeon stumbles through half carrying, half dragging Soojung.

“Taeyeon! Kyungsoo! Oh… It’s you, Baekhyun.”

“Not important right now!” He shouts, searching through his fiancée’s bag for a replacement doll; something that can be used as a substitute. There’s nothing. “We need to contain it in something.” He grits, starting to panic, throwing things aside. “Our equipment is outside on the horses.”

“Baekhyun, you mean _your_ equipment is outside on the horses. Mine and Taeyeon’s was destroyed in the fight.” Snaps Kyungsoo, holding Jongin close even though the demon’s soul is safely contained, for now. Taeyeon’s concentration could break at any moment and let the demon free again. A droplet of sweat rolls down the side of her face as her hands begin to shake under the strain of the spell. She won’t last much longer.

“She can’t keep that spell up forever! We need to seal it. _Now!_ ” Baekhyun panics, hurrying to Taeyeon’s side as her knees weaken.

 

Sooyeon helps her sister onto the ground next to Jongin. Both of them look pale, but Soojung was drained against the crystals slowly crawling over her body again as the demon threatens to resurrect. She’s breathing shallowly, but still looks alert.

“Me…” Her faint voice whimpers.

“W-what?” Sooyeon whispers, leaning down to Soojung.

“Contain… in… me” She tries to repeat herself, breathlessly.

“Soojung…?” Kyungsoo questions, horrified as her meaning dawns on him. Jongin tries to sit up, wanting to explain why exactly that is a _bad idea_.

“The demon… Use me.” She breathes, “... _my_ fault.”

“No!” Sooyeon cries, shielding Soojung’s body away from Kyungsoo; as if he will take her away “it wasn’t your fault! If you- If you hadn’t been trying to protect me! It wouldn’t have been like this.” She says, frantic. Soojung only shakes her head at her, weakly pushing her hands off with a weak smile; she doesn’t have any more energy to talk.

“It was my fault, I rushed in. You’re- you’re hurt, it shouldn’t be you. It _can’t_ be you. Use me!” She says, begging.

Jongin shakes his head, tugging on Kyungsoo’s sleeve. Kyungsoo looks at him, conveying a myriad of emotions on his face. Pity. Desperation. _Panic_.

“We need to think of something else,” he says, gripping Jongin’s hand and brushing the back of his fingers across Jongin’s cheek.

“There is _nothing else!_ ” Baekhyun screams, “We need to use what we have. Them for the good of everyone else.” He looks so scared, Jongin knows he doesn’t truly mean what he just said, but there’s just no time. The longer they wait, the stronger the demon’s soul will become. They can’t fight it from the beginning all over again; they don’t have the energy left.

“Both...” Soojung mouths, staring meaningfully at her sister.

“Both.. Use both of us!” Sooyeon exclaims, in revelation. “Can the soul be split?”

“I don’t know if that’s possible.” Kyungsoo argues, not wanting to sacrifice anyone. Jongin knows it’s possible, he knows Lord Do has been experimenting; and he knows that he taught Kyungsoo the incantations and runes.

“It’s too risky.” Jongin insists, imagining all the things that could go wrong, all the potential side effects that could come from splitting a real soul; let alone being attached to a broken demon.

“We need… to do… _something_!” Behind them, Taeyeon’s voice grows more strained. The demon’s soul is getting harder to contain, they only have seconds before it escapes.

“There’s no… other… choice.” Soojung whispers, eyes now hazy and unfocused, “just do it. Please.” Sooyeon holds her cold hand, steeling herself and looks expectantly at Kyungsoo.

Wincing, Kyungsoo moves so that Jongin is sat on the ground by himself; leaving his hand now hanging towards him. Jongin’s stomach falls through the floor in dread; this can’t be happening.

“No…” he murmurs. Kyungsoo refuses to meet his gaze.

“It will be fine.” He says resolutely, as if it will be ok through sheer force of will. “Be ready to seal them.” He directs the order at Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo draws the runes in the air, one after the other, in long lines. It’s the longest spell Jongin has ever seen, longer even than the one Taeyeon was trying to cast before. Apart from Taeyeon gritting out the containment spell, there is only silence in the large chamber, no one wanting to break their concentration. Jongin watches from his spot on the floor, breathing shallowly and wishing there were another way. _It would have been nice to meet the Jung sisters in circumstances other than these,_ he thinks with regret. After this, their lives will change forever. They have no idea what they’re getting themselves into, he thinks. But at the same time, he admires their bravery. He doubts he or anyone would have been willing to take on this burden. He glances at Kai, the demon watching with revulsion. The idea that his own essence could be torn apart too, must be abhorrent to him.

 

The timing has to be perfect; if Taeyeon drops her spell too soon, the demon will gain power too quickly. If she lets go too late, then Kyungsoo’s efforts will be wasted. Jongin’s nails bite into his palm and his stomach coils with tension. Baekhyun’s skin glows as his freshly drawn runes prepare to attract the demon to his position near the sisters. Jongin can feel the atmosphere thicken as Kyungsoo draws to a close, finishing off the last character with determination.

Taeyeon collapses to her knees, setting the demon free for all of three seconds, before Kyungsoo has it caught in his web of magic. It happens so fast that if Jongin had blinked, he would have missed it. The demon’s soul, a barely visible wisp that is hardly corporeal at all, is forced into two halves. Like smoke, it tries to reform and spin together. Baekhyun is too quick for it, his magic tugging it towards him and forcing it into Soojung’s body. The chaotic nature of a demon’s soul clashes with that of a magician, whose instinct is of balance and control, and the wisps fight against him every heartbeat that they aren’t sealed. He rapidly draws more characters to trap it inside her. Kyungsoo is already doing the same to the other half, forcing the wisp into Sooyeon’s chest in the same manner.

The instant the demon’s soul touches their bodies, the two sisters choke, writhing on the ground in agony; Jongin cringes, understanding the pain they must be experiencing. Taeyeon releases a dry sob as she watches her friends struggle for air, mouths open in silent screams and eyes rolling back into their heads. Jongin now at least half understands what Kyungsoo feels, watching Kai take over his body.

Baekhyun has tears in his eyes, but he pushes on, sealing the last of the demon into Soojung. And the end of the spell, both girls are gasping for air, sinking into unconsciousness, a blesses relief from the pain.

 

Everything is silent.

 

They lie there, eyes open, staring at the ceiling without seeing. Baekhyun looks down at his hands breathing heavily. Jongin can’t see his face; but he can see tears dropping from between his fingertips. Taeyeon too has turned away from the two unmoving sisters, she is shaking as she holds herself tightly. Jongin almost forgot that all four of them had spent their childhoods together, it must be even harder for them to see their friends in pain.

 

People trickle into the cavern, awake, now that the demon is gone. Baekhyun tightens his fists and helps his fiancée up towards them. If this is what success feels like, Jongin never wants to feel it again.

Kyungsoo comes back to him, looking about as exhausted as Jongin. He settles down next to him and Jongin rests his head on his shoulder, not caring that maybe he shouldn’t. He wants to know Kyungsoo is still here and, judging by the way Kyungsoo’s arm curls around his waist, maybe his partner wants the same thing.

“I hope that wasn’t a terrible idea.” Baekhyun says, voice small. He’s staring at the limp bodies of the two young women, hagard. Jongin has never seen him look so shaken up.

“I think they’ll mostly be ok. I can’t say for sure though.” Jongin says. Baekhyun smiles half heartedly, pulling Taeyeon closer against him. She and Jongin have suffered the worst of the damage today, along with Sooyeon and Soojung.

Their job still isn’t over.

“We need to go and help the people down below.” Jongin mumbles, peering at the few who have already stumbled up in confusion, but doesn’t move a muscle. Everyone looks away, knowing he’s right but unwilling- or unable- to get up.

“You’re right.” Kyungsoo groans, slowly getting up, “Some of them might need help digging themselves out of that pile of crystal.”

 

-

 

It takes a few hours to get everyone out of the crystal mountain, all of them moving slowly. Covered with visible injuries and clad in expensive gowns, all of the victims of the crab demon understood immediately who they are. There are less than thirty survivors. One by one, they bow gratefully. All of them are weak and waifish, not having eaten in months. They are only alive because the crystal kept them in a comatose state. The smiles they share, mingling amongst one another, are filled with hope and relief.

Jongin just watches, drained. They will have to walk back to the village by themselves, as they do not have enough horses for all of them. Taeyeon suggests sharing out what little food they have brought with them. As a large group of injured and weak people, everyone troops outside into the sunlight, carrying the Jung sisters between them. When they step out of the cave, their faces upturned towards the sky, fingers shielding their eyes from the brightness, it finally feels like their task is done.

Exhausted, Jongin allows himself to smile.

 

Taeyeon and Baekhyun ride beside each other, each carrying one of the sleeping sisters on their horses.

They arrive back at the village, a procession of dirty, emaciated people. Everyone’s eyes are on them, looking to see if someone they had lost is among them. The first reunion is joyful, a family surrounding one of the women they had saved, running towards her and hugging her. The woman’s family, teary eyed and joyful, thank the magicians before bringing their lost family member home.

As news spreads of their return, the streets slowly fill with civilians; all of them jostling to see what’s going on. More and more reunions are made, but even more people are moved to tears in a different way.

 

Not every one that was taken is still alive.

 

-

 

He couldn’t possibly have saved everyone, Jongin knows that, but the knowledge still bears on him like a dark storm cloud. As he grooms his horse, he thinks about all the bodies that will remain in that cave forever. All of the people who are lost and all of those who have lost their loved ones. It is terrible that the lives of so many are just _gone_ forever. He supposes he should be glad that they managed to save as many people as they did, but none of his training or studying, had prepared him for the true brutality of a fight against a real demon.

Kai lingers like a malignant odour, reminding him of everything he hates about his situation. Demons, by nature, are not kind. Yet it still surprises him, the lengths they will go to to enforce their cruelty. Even if it was only trying to feed itself, he knows that it could have survived from the life force of other animals; rather than humans.

He brushes a particularly stubborn patch of dry dirt off, frowning unconsciously. After he has finished grooming his horse, he will see about finding a way to get himself clean.

“Hey.” A gentle hand on his back startles him. It remains there, unmoving and it feels like a lifeline. After everything, Jongin’s feelings towards Kyungsoo have changed, just a little bit. To him, Kyungsoo feels like home now. Like safety.

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin doesn’t meet his eyes. The memories of Kyungsoo telling him he was scared to lose him still fresh in his mind. He continues to brush his horse’s flank, methodical in his brush strokes.

“How are you feeling?” Kyungsoo asks softly, as if afraid to spoil the calm atmosphere of the stables. He has changed out of his torn and dirtied clothes, now dressed in what looks like the same green silken _nok wonsam_ that he was wearing the first time they met, embroidered with golden flowers. He looks like decadence personified, standing there in the light of the setting sun.

“Better.” He sighs. “Physically at least.“

“I just want you to know that this was an abnormal case: most missions are not nearly so perilous.” Kyungsoo steps a little closer, sharing his warmth with Jongin, “I don’t want you thinking that every time we magicians leave the safety of our homes, we are dealing with creatures like this.”

“I don’t. I just hadn’t realised that it would be, well, like _that_.” Distressed, he leans against his partner. He doesn’t even think about the ramifications of this until Kyungsoo’s arms circle around him, one hand reaching up to stroke his hair. By then, he’s stopped caring.

“It’s all fine now.” Kyungsoo murmurs, “The Jung sisters are safe, resting in a room inside the Inn. Everyone that came down the mountain with us is now reunited with family. Baekhyun and Taeyeon are resting in their room.”

“Good.” Jongin mumbles, resisting the urge to melt completely into his partner’s embrace. Kyungsoo is like a real life incarnation of the castle he built in his mind and it’s heaven to be in his arms. Perhaps being in a life or death situation like that has changed his outlook on life, but he knows that no matter what happens, he will always love Kyungsoo. He had been afraid to word it so strongly before, but he’s sure now; what he feels for the man is indeed love.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo leans back just a little, so his face is staring up at Jongin’s. “I don’t think there’s any point in keeping this secret any longer.” He says, something in his expression making Jongin’s heart palpitate. He’s looking at him with something akin to adoration and Jongin feels sure that his affections are requited.

“What is it?” He breathes, hoping that he’s going to say what he wishes he’s going to say. The corners of his mouth are already curling into a small smile in anticipation.

“I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time. Nearly losing you today; it made me realise that I should say something while I can, you know?” Kyungsoo says, words barely there. But Jongin is so close that he hears them clearly. His heart soars. He doesn’t wait to dip down and press his lips firmly against Kyungsoo’s.

For one brief moment, nothing else matters. Not Kai, not demons, not anything. Just the sensation of his partner’s lips against his own. So sweet and precious. It can’t be expressed in mere words, Jongin thinks, just how glad he is that Kyungsoo found him that day working at the forge. If he hadn’t then none of this would have happened; Kyungsoo has saved his life in more ways than one. Kyungsoo’s fingers tighten around his waist, their kiss slow now. Jongin savours it, his first kiss and revels in the knowledge that it’s with the man he loves.

When Jongin pulls away, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling; he is glad to see that Kyungsoo is looking the same way.

“So,” Kyungsoo laughs bashfully, a kind of laugh Jongin has never heard from Kyungsoo, “I’m guessing this means the feeling is mutual?” He sounds confident, but there is still the slightest undercurrent of nerves. Jongin nods and squeezes him closer to his body.

“I’m glad that you found me,” he says, Kyungsoo’s face now buried into his neck.

“Jongin, I hate to ruin the moment. But you haven’t bathed yet, have you?” Jongin recoils, flushed and stuttering apologies. Kyungsoo pulls him back in, smiling widely, and kisses his cheek. “Go and wash yourself. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

-

 

Jongin spends the night awake reflecting on his feelings for Kyungsoo and smiling uncontrollably. When he wakes up from nightmares, he sneaks into Kyungsoo’s room and lies with him; even though he isn’t awake. He doesn’t dare sleep too close to him, but just knowing that he is so close comforts him.

When he wakes up the next morning, the memories of the night before flood his consciousness and he has to spend a few minutes collecting himself. He wonders when they will be able to do that again. Kyungsoo is not there, so he must have already gone downstairs. Jongin wonders if he was surprised to find him there, when he woke up. Or if Jongin is overthinking things again. He slaps his cheeks and prepares himself to face the day.

The Jung sisters are awake and don’t seem to suffer any side effects of having the demon’s soul sealed in their bodies. Yet. It’s strange, but Jongin suspects that there is going to be _something_ about them. There’s no way you can get away with being linked to a demon, even if the demon is split in half, without it affecting your life. The two girls greet him with a tired smile and open arms. They do not display any regret over their decision. Jongin hopes, in his heart, that they don’t suffer the same experience as him. Even though the two sisters know nothing of him, they still greet him with smiles and kindness. They remind him slightly of Yoona and Yuri, and Jongin wonders how they are faring.

Once they all go back, they will all go their separate ways. The sisters will head back to the palace soon, to report the details of their mission. The elders will want to see them too- Jongin shivers at that thought. Baekhyun and Taeyeon will have to keep their affections for each other subtle. It will be hectic for a while, when they head back. For now though, it is a time to relax.

 

Jongin sits next to Kyungsoo to eat break their fast, their knees brushing against each other under the table. Kyungsoo watches him from the corner of his eye. Jongin shifts slightly, so that their legs are touching all the way from their knees to their hips, a rush of emotion surging through him at the flirtatious action. Both of them smile secretly to themselves.

  
It’s too soon to know what’s going to change between them, but Jongin feels confident that it will be for the better. As long as he is with Kyungsoo.

 


End file.
